Bakugan: Battle Planet - Retold
by Bakuganman
Summary: (DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bakugan, just this story.) This is what would happen if the rebooted show FULLY utilized its source material.
1. Chapter 1

Let's get this out of the way, I DO NOT claim ownership over _**Bakugan: Battle Planet**_. I'm just merely telling an alternate (and in my opinion, MUCH better) story from the one SpinMaster and Nelvana came up with. I have no problem with it... mostly. But since I'm doing a review of it on YouTube, I figured I might as well let my imagination run wild an try my own luck. Who knows, if this gets enough attention, maybe those companies will clean up their act and actually get 2 craps about the show. Its just like all Reboots, they tend to play everything safe and not utilize everything the source material had to offer

Since Fanfiction doesn't have a Battle Planet tab at the time of writing this, it'll have to be in the Battle Brawlers archive. Hope you enjoy the show. This is only an intro, but there will be a battle scene in the next chapter.

* * *

_Just a month ago, I had the craziest Birthday ever. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it, but I'm one of the firs people to make friends with an alien species known as Bakugan. A strange event on Earth called the Great Collusion happened 12 years ago. Now it happened all over again, __and suddenly these things calling themselves Bakugan arrived in our world. L__et me explain what exactly happened... oh! Name's Dan Kouzo by the way. One night, me and my friends wanted to make a video for YouTube, so we snuck into the sight of the Great Collusion..._

**Chapter 0: Introduction - Meeting the ****Species, Part 1**

"Dan, we aren't even supposed to BE here. What if we get caught?"

"Chill out, Wynton. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"RUFF!"

Walking/Sneaking alongside Dan Kouzo one night were 2 other children, a boy and a girl, along with a dog. There names were Lia Venegas, Wynton Styles and Lightning. As they popped up from behind a bush, a cop looked behind him, hearing a noise... but there was no one there. "Hey, Frank. You ok?" Asked a cop walking over to the other. "... eh, nothing. I thought I heard something" he said, as he and his coworker walked away. Behind the bushes, the children and dog heaved out large sighs of relief... they almost got caught! Ahead of them was a large fence, blocking entrance to a huge crater in the ground. " Hurry up! It's almost midnight!" Said Lia, as Dan and Wynton ran up to her. "I can't be-LIEVE, we are waltzing, right into a restricted area! My momma'll kill me if she found out I snuck out so late, how do your parents let you guys?" Asked Wynton. "They didn't" said Dan and Lia in unison, with Lightning barking in agreement. "Well, they will once we upload this video" Wynton sweatdropped.

The group climbed up the high fence and sat on the top, admiring the view. "Ok guys, just remain calm, and quiet" said Dan.

**Wynton:** _(over nervous)_ I'M CALM! I'M CALM! I'M-CALM-I'M-CALM-I'M-CALM!

**Lia:**_ (also over nervous)_ I'M QUIET! I'M QUIET! I'M-QUIET-QUIET-QUIET!

Lightning and Dan were not amused. "Shut up!" He ordered, annoyed. Jumping down and landing on his feet, Lea followed suit, but Wynton lost his balance. "OH! Mind doing again... just with more slapstick?" Asked Lia. She was actually the recorder of this little group, so she assumed the role as director. So also had a drone following her around, which she controlled with her iPhone. Wynton, who loved being funny and pulling pranks, did as he was asked and climbed back up the fence and jumped down overdramatically. "I'm Super-Ninjaboy! HIIIIIIYA!"

Lightning just doggy groaned at the sight, face-pawing.

Looking at the large hole in the ground, Lia put her fingers together like a camera. "Amazing... no ones been here for 12 years, this must be how it looked back then" she commented. "How would you know that? None of us were even born yet" asked Wynton. "Maybe... but I was born on the exact same day. My mom told me while she was in the hospital, she was holding me and happened to look out the window to see a bright light. The next minute, stars or something fell from the sky, and this giant bubble slammed dead center into the park; so much that even she felt the impact on the 4th floor of the hospital as the power went out all over the city. That was at 12 o' clock midnight, everyone thought the world might be ending or something" explained Dan.

None of the friends' noticed a tiny glint in the sky.

"Whatever. Let's hurry up and start filming" said Lia. Taking their places smack in the middle of the crater, the friends began making their video. While Dan was talking, Wynton and Lea set off sparklers and confetti cannons, making Dan jump out of his socks. "SURPRISE, BIRTHDAY BOY!" They shouted, sporting birthday cake hats. "What the...? What's this about?" Asked Dan. "Your Birthday, silly" said Lia, grinning evilly. "And the look on your face was priceless! HAHA! You got it, Lea?" Said Wynton, peeking at Lia's phone. "In all it's HD glory" said chuckled, but then her phone suddenly died along with her drone.

"Huh? That's weird, I'm sure I charged it before I left" said Lia, confused as to why this happened. "Maybe you should've put it on Low-Power Mode?" Asked Wynton. "There's no need if its at 92%, is this one of your dumb jokes?" Asked Lia, giving Wynton a death glare. "Come on, Lia. You know my jokes are WAAAAAAY dumber than that" Wynton said with a smile. "No problem, you can burrow mi- what? Mine's dead too" said Dan, attempted to be nice and let Lea burrow his phone, but it was also drained of power for an odd reason. "Hmm... so's mine" said Wynton, checking his own cellular device.

"Uh... anyone know what time it is?" Asked Lia. Wynton pulled out a pocket-watch from the 70's that his grandfather gave him. "Never thought this would come in handy. It says its 11:59... nevermind, its 12" he said and as soon as those words left his lips, the sky brightened up for an unknown reason, and thousands of tiny particles of light rained down among the group as they scrambled to avoid them; since there was no cover to hide beneath. A bright blue light blinded them as they crashed into each other due to dots filling their vision; as they braced for the end...

...

...

...

Only for the light show to be over. They all sighed after realizing they were still in one piece. "That was seriously weird, we better held home befo-" Dan suggested, but then an echoing voice called out to all of them. _'Hello?... Hello!... Can anyone hear me?'... HELLO!'_ It called out. "W-Who's there?" Asked Lia, a little scared. "Dan! By your feet!" Gasped Wynton and sure enough, there was some mass behind Dan that wasn't there a minute ago. A few seconds after that, Lia's drone started moving again, and their phones beeped to let them know they turned back on... strange. "Hey! It's working again!" She cheered, happy her expensive robot wasn't broken. "Ok, but where did that voice come from? This thing?" Asked Dan, kneeling down to the mass behind him. It was odd-looking to say the least. It appeared to be some kind of slime or goo... the weird part was that it was moving as if it was a small planet with water that had a current. "What, is that?" Asked Wynton. Dan just gazed down at it, he felt like something was calling to him. "I think... there's something in there" he said, reaching over. "EW! Your not gonna touch it, are you?" Asked Lia, getting grossed out just watching Dan do this.

The boy slowly reached down... and put his hand inside. "Ugh! He's actually touching it!" Cried Wynton. Dan had his entire hand inside, and he FELT something within the blob. Clasping his fingers around whatever was inside, the blob then exploded right in his face, covering him in gooey substance. "Gross! Really gross!" Said his friends, swallowing a gag in their throats. Looking down at what he caught, Dan saw he was holding a ball of some sort. It glowed for a split second before thousands of light-colored panels spread across the crater. It looked like a game of Twister, only cooler. He hopped around, liking what he was seeing, and asked his friends to join him.

What they saw, was him dabbing like the moron from Disney Channel.

"Uh... Dan? You ok?" Asked Lia, wide-eyed. "I think some goop got inside his brain" Wynton commented, fixing his glasses. He walked over to his friend. "Ok Dan, I think you've had... whoa, snap! What the heck is this?!" He asked because as soon as he touched Dan, Wynton was now seeing exactly what Dan saw... and he ended up acting as stupid as he did. "KNOCK IT OFF, YOU IDIOTS!" Shouted Lia, getting annoyed. She went over and just like Wynton, she saw the same thing... and did the same thing while Lightning was left out, dog-moaning about it. "This is pretty cool" said Wynton. "What's causing it?" Asked Lia. "Is it... because of this?" Asked Dan, looking at the ball he picked up. This only started happening the moment he touched it.

Wynton walked away, looking around with a hand over his forehead. "What are you doing?" Asked Lia. "Looking for more. You saw how many lights fell out of the sky, maybe some fell over here!" He said, pointed where he was going. "Me too! I'll look over here" said Lia, running in the opposite direction. As she did, Dan saw a title that was different colored from the others. It was red, like the ball he was holding. Was it some kind of game, like that sandbag tossing game? Gently tossing the ball in his hands, he aimed for the glowing title.

He didn't expect what happened next.

As soon as the ball made contact, an energy field of some kind surrounded it and with a flash of red light, the ball was gone... "ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" And a giant, dragon-like monster took its place!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The kids screamed. Not wanting to be this things lunch, they ran away, only for a large foot to stomp in front and block their path. They tried the other way with the same result, now this beast was standing over them, looking down with an unreadable expression. Terrified, the friends didn't make a move as this thing grunted at them, as if trying to speak. The monster make no additional moves to attack, just stared down at them. Looking up, Dan looked straight into the beasts eyes. As they locked orbs with each other, Dan didn't know why, but sensed no hostility from this creature. "Hey guys... don't be afraid. I don't think... it's trying to hurt us" said Dan, walking further up to the monster. In truth, he was still scared, but didn't show his fear. His friends only watched as he approached the dragon while shaking in their boots.

Dan and the dragon still stared at one another for a few more seconds, no words exchanged... only grunts from the dragon. "Are you... ok?... Did you... call for help?... Were you... the thing trapped?" Asked Dan, remembering the voice from before. Unless his dog learned how to suddenly speak, the only logical explanation for the voice would be the dragon standing in front of him.

...

...

...

"... I was... Thank you, for releasing me."


	2. Chapter 2

The battle scenes here, as promised; but here something you should know whether your a new reader of my Baku-Work or not. I'm really rusty, so while I think the battle turned out great both story-wise and with decent action involved, I know I can do much better. Let me know your opinions in the review section, but let's get back to it.

* * *

**Chapter 0.5: Introduction - Meeting the Species, Part 2**

The voice that spoke to Dan wasn't what he expected to hear from a dragon. It was oddly gentle and calming, with a touch of nobility. Not only that, how WAS it talking?! Dragons' can't speak... heck, they didn't even exist! But yet here one was, standing above him. Was he dreaming, did he get knocked out from that light show? When the boy didn't respond to it, the dragon spoke again. "I, apologize for the scare. I'm as confused as you are" it said, sounding male. Upon hearing that this thing was as scared as they were, Dan's friends calmed down a little, but were still terrified. It's not everyday someone finds a dragon lying in a crater, did they? "I see... what happened to you?" Asked Dan, wanting more information.

"... I don't know. One minute, I'm in my own world. The next, a blinding ray of light engulfed everything in its path" said the dragon, a short flashback playing. He was merely minding his own business when this all happened. "My fellow Bakugan tried to outrun or out-fly it, to no avail" he continued, the flashback now showing various other creatures run from the exact same lights that showed up in Dan's world. "Eventually, I was also caught... it felt strange. Like my body was folding in on itself, and shrinking. I thought my organs might burst out of me." In the flashback, the dragon flew as fast his wings could carry him, but he was not as fast as the giant bubble chasing him. "After that, I felt myself fall into some kind of odd liquid, I thought I was drowning. I called for help, but no one answered... this was it, my fate was sealed... until you saved me." The final moments of the flashback show the dragon glowing and shrinking before becoming a red ball surrounded by the same goop from earlier. The next second, Dan's hand reached in and grabbed him.

"I must thank you for your kindness. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what could've happened" said the dragon, finishing his tale. Dan pondered the story... wait? Bakugan? His world? Was this dragon not of Dan's planet or something, like some kind of alien? And what was Bakugan? He's never heard of that term before. "B-Bakugan?" Asked Dan, not sure what else to say. "Yes... we are a gentle race of energy beings that hail from Vestroia, this world is much different from my own. Your magnetic field for starters is slightly uncomfortable, but not inhospitable" the dragon explained. "Magnetic field?... _*gasp*_ Maybe that's why our phones died" Lia deduced. Upon hearing the term, the dragon cocked its head. "Phones?"

The friends looked up at the dragon, it didn't know what a phone was? What horrible world did it come from? They wouldn't say that to his face of course, even with his seemingly gentle nature, that didn't mean he was immune to feeling offended. "Oh, hey! Maybe you can use this to call your friends so they can pick you up, what's your number?" Asked Wynton, thinking maybe this dragon can be like E.T and phone his way home. "Number?... Uh, you mean my age?" Asked the dragon, getting confused. Lia couldn't help but giggle; this dragon was so clueless, it was actually adorable. "Here, try it" she said, handing the dragon her device.

The dragon carefully used 2 of its claws and picked up the phone, looking at it in silence for 3 seconds. "Uh... hello?" He asked the device, still not understanding what the point of this was. Lia couldn't hold back anymore and balled on the floor, laughing. "What's so funny?" Asked the dragon. "You _*snort*_ gotta touch the screen first" Dan said, holding back his own laughter. The dragon stared at the device again, and taped the center of it gently...

*FLASH!*

"ARGH! MY EYE!" Roared the dragon, the phones camera snapping a picture. He held his right eye with his other hand, dropping the phone in the process. Miraculously, it didn't break or crack upon hitting the ground. "Ugh... what was that, some kind of defense mechanism? And why are you all laughing?" Asked the dragon, slightly annoyed. "S-Sorry. We've just... never seen anyone not know how to use a phone" said Dan in-between laughs. "We don't have these darned contraptions in Vestroia, just the wings on our backs or the feet on our legs" groaned the dragon.

"So, you got a name? Mines Dan... Dan Kouzo" Dan introduced himself, recovering from his laugh attack. "I'm Lia Venegas" said Lia. "Wynton Styles the name, comedy's my game" said Wynton. Lightning also said hello... in the dog fashion. The dragon picked up its tail on response. "I suppose this rodent belongs to you?" Asked the dragon. The dog didn't like the analogy and barked at up at the dragon. "... my name is Dragonoid. Tell me, where exactly have I ended up?" The dragon, now known as Dragonoid, asked.

While the kids explained what their world was and they were called humans, Lightning's ears perked up, hearing something. Turning, there was another glob of goop on the ground... was it there the whole time or did it just show up? Regardless, the young bulldog walked over and put his nose near it to smell the foreign object, only for it to blow up in his face. Unlike with Dragonoid; there was a glowing title already beneath the Bakugan trapped within and with a flash, it was summoned; looking even scarier! It was dog-like and had 3 heads, it was also purple colored.

Seeing the flash, the human kids and alien dragon looked in the direction of the light to see the new Bakugan awaken. Lightning barked in terror and fled behind Dan's leg, whimpering. "Chill out, Lightning. It's just another Bakuga-" Dan assumed, but he didn't finish his thought when Dragonoid's foot stepped in front of the group of kids. "Stay... behind me" he said in a serious tone. Dan was a little confused by this. If this new dog-like alien was a Bakugan, which it most likely was, then why did Dragonoid suddenly go on the defensive?

Both the dragon and dog locked eyes with one another, as if sizing each other up. Suddenly, the 3-headed dog howled in anger and rushed at Dragonoid!

The 2 Bakugan smashed into each other, though it was more self-defense on Dragonoid's part. The power in the ram was so great, a rush of wind blew over Dan and his friends. "I-I thought you said you were gentle!" Said Wynton. "We... are... But your... magnetic field... is different from our own" explained Dragonoid, managing to hold off the purple poodle quite easily. He shoved the canine back, making it slide along the dirt. "Other Bakugan like this Howlkor might not take the change so well, and revert to their primal instincts. And by primal... I mean battle" he inquired further. "B-Battle?" Asked Dan and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something else that wasn't there before. In the air was what appeared to be a scoreboard with the numbers. What did they mean? What was "G" supposed to stand for? And why did it only pop up just now?

(**AN:** I know, I know. Dumb explanation, BUT electromagnetic fields played a role on the Original Series more than once, so just roll it. Also, I'm going to be referring to Bakugan Power Levels with Gs... calling them Bs just sounds wrong and/or dirty.)

**Battle Scene**

_Dragonoid = 600 Gs, Howlkor = 600 Gs_

As the dog-like Bakugan recovered, it unleashed a triple energy blast from all 3 of its mouths at once. Dragonoid blocked the blasts with his wings as a makeshift shield... it still kinda hurt though.

_Dragonoid = 500 Gs, Howlkor = 600 Gs_

**Dan**: WHOA! _(hears a noise and sees the scoreboard had changed. Dragonoid said something about a battle, and Dan has played Pokémon a few times... were those numbers the players' remaining health?)_ Dragonoid, you ok?

**Lia**: That looked like it hurt.

**Lightning**: Ruff!

**Dragonoid**: (_lets his wings down) _Don't worry about me, humans. Just stay low, I'll protect you! **Twisting Inferno**! RRROOOAAAAAAAAARRR! (_a large fireball forms in his mouth before launching it straight for Howlkor)_

_Dragonoid = 500 Gs, Howlkor = 400 Gs_

The Howlkor gives off a deep, dog-like roar/groan when the large fireball hit. It slid backwards due to the power behind it. While sliding however, one of its back legs touched a different-colored title, a similar one to the one that it and Dragonoid were awakened with. The title changed into a visible energy of some kind that surrounded the 3-headed dog, it roared in triumph upon this.

_Dragonoid = 500 Gs, Howlkor = 650 Gs _

(**AN:** Has anyone also noticed every time a Bakugan gets a boost in the reboot, it's always 250? My version will be more random.)

Now Dan was confused, this odd scoreboard made no sense. He knew Pokémon had healing moves, but that was just fantasy! You can't REALLY heal wounds in under 2 seconds with weather or seeds, so how did a simple title do that? The Howlkor ran into Dragonoid again, but this time he couldn't hold back the oversized dog for some odd reason. Why couldn't he now? He did it easily before.

_Dragonoid = 300 Gs, Howlkor = 650 Gs_

It suddenly hit Dan right in the face. Dragonoid said something about being an "energy" being... was that scoreboard... the Bakugan's current level of power? It sorta made sense now, that's why he was able to push off the Cerberus earlier, because they had equal power... that's assuming this was what the scoreboard meant, however.

**Dragonoid**: _(is pinned down by Howlkor. He's able to hold the dog nearly snapping in his face off his body, but only just)_ Not... good... Humans! Find... a BakuCore!

**Lia**: A Baku-What?

**Wynton**: Core. Core, core _(looks around)_... there are no cores here, just a bunch of random titles!

Dan's eyes widen in realization, was Dragonoid talking about those different colored titles? Like the one that summoned him in the first place? He didn't know, but Dan couldn't just sit here and debate, he needed it action and now! Seeing a red title a few feet away, and also directly behind the 2 Baku-Wrestlers, he runs toward it.

**Lia**: Dan! What are you doing?!

**Wynton**: Where ya going, bro?!

**Lightning**: Ruff, ruff!

**Dan**: (_grabs the title. He's surprised that it came out of the ground easily, but didn't have time to question it)_ Ok, Dragonoid! CATCH! _(Tosses the red title, aiming for Dragonoid)_

_Dragonoid = 500 Gs, Howlkor = 650 Gs_

**Dragonoid**: _(with newfound strength; he punches one of Howlkor's heads, knocking 50 Gs off; then pushes the entire Bakugan off of him) _Bad doggie. _(Jumps in the air, and releases several balls of fire like a meteor shower)_ **Big Blast**!

_Dragonoid = 500 Gs, Howlkor = 350 Gs_

The Howlkor tries, but it isn't fast enough to dodge the barrage of raining fire, and was hit quite a few times by the attack. The Cerberus now struggled to stand, its legs shaking. It had taken heavy amounts of damage, but it wasn't ready to give up just yet. Growling, it extended its claws and leapped at Dragonoid, only for the dragon to fly higher and roll forward to avoid the desperate strike. He did get slightly scratched, so his power went down a bit, only a mere 50 Gs. The dog kept repeating this attack, now it was a game of endurance... would the dragon fall out of the sky, or will the Cerberus lose energy first?

Dan couldn't just stand by, he had to help Dragonoid! Looking for another Baku-Core, he found one, but with a symbol on it this time... an extra effect maybe? He was going to pick it up when...

**Dragonoid**: NO! Not that one... GAAAAAAAH!

That moment of distraction was all Howlkor needed to pounce upon Dragonoid and pin him down once again!

_Dragonoid = 450 Gs, Howlkor = 350 Gs_

Dan looked puzzled... that was odd to say the least. If these things gave him power, why would Dragonoid deny it?

**Wynton**: I got ya. _(picks up a green title and prepares to throw it)_ Here!

**Dragonoid**: _(turns his neck while still fighting off the beast on top of him)_ Not that one either, its not my correct Attribute! Go for the Pyrus ones! (**AN:** Not calling them factions either, its just... yuck.)

**Lia**: Attribute?

**Lightning**: Ruff?

**Dragonoid**: Ugh... the red ones! Go for the... _(takes an energy blast to the face)_ GAAAAAAAAAH!

_Dragonoid = 300 Gs, Howlkor = 350 Gs_

Dan winced, even HE felt the pain from that... wait. What did Dragonoid say? Red ones? Well, this one was red too, it just had an X symbol on it; so what was the big deal? Dan had an idea. It was risky, it was reckless and most certainly, it was dangerous... but Dragonoid needed his help! The giant alien dragon is risking his life to keep Dan, his friends... and even his DOG safe! Picking up the BakuCore, Dan rushed toward to struggling Bakugan.

**Lia**: DAN! GET BACK HERE!

**Wynton**: YOUR GONNA GET HURT!

**Lightning**: RUFF!

Dan just runs, not caring what his friends were saying. Watching Dragonoid get blasted and slashed feet in front of him gave Dan more incentive to go through with what he was doing. Hearing the footsteps, Dragonoid looks in the direction of them and to his shock, here comes one of the humans he was trying to protect!

**Dragonoid**: What are you doing? _(sees what Dan has in his arms)_ NO, DAN! NO!

**Dan**: HEY! SCOOBY!

**Howlkor**: _(stops attacking Dragonoid to see the human running towards him)_ Growl?

**Dan**: Here's a SNACK! _(tosses the BakuCore right at Howlkor)_

The BakuCore surrounded Howlkor, and at this point Dan's friends thought he might have missed if he was bringing that core to Dragonoid... but hearing and looking at the scoreboard told a different story...

_Dragonoid = 200 Gs, Howlkor = 350 Gs... 225 Gs... 100 Gs_

Now weakened, its legs began shaking as if they can no longer hold the dogs weight. Dan mentally gasped, his hunch was correct! That particular BakuCore was some kind of trap, no wonder Dragonoid wanted nothing to do with it. As you'd imagine, the Howlkor was far from pleased and attempted to make a move on the little human who dared weaken it, but Dragonoid shoved the dog off. The Cerberus crashed on the ground... too weakened to move, although it tried to in vain.

**Dragonoid**: _(gets up and opens his wings)_ Forgive me, fellow Bakugan... **Tail Crusher**! _(flying upwards; he flies downwards doing a forward roll and smashes his strong tail on top of the purple dog with everything he had. The power behind it sent a few shock waves out as well)_

_Dragonoid = 200 Gs, Howlkor = 0 Gs_

**End Battle Scene**

The children looked in absolute awe, they've never seen anything like this before. It was like watching an action cartoon from the early 2000's, only better... and scarier. The Dragonoid flew away from the wreckage, landing back in front of the humans just in case of another attack. When the dust finally settled, the Howlkor was shown to be barely conscious, with its eyes fighting to stay open. After a few seconds, they finally closed; and with a flash of light, the beast... changed back into a ball? "... strange... it appears when a Bakugan is out of Power in your world, it reverts back into... that" said Dragonoid. He then turned to face the human kids below him. "Dan Kouzo... you could've been seriously hurt! Why the heck would you put your life in danger like that?" Asked Dragonoid, sounding angry... Dan mentally asked himself, for what though? Interrupting his battle or saving his life? "I-I-I was... trying to help you! I-I-I'm sorry!" He quickly apologized, turning his head away and closing his eyes, also not wanting to anger this alien. The last thing Dan wanted to be in was on the receiving end of a **Twisting Inferno**.

...

...

...

"... I thank you."

Huh? Dan's eyes snapped open and he looked up in surprise, he now saw the same gentle look that Dragonoid gave him when they established neither specie meant harm to the other. "That was a very brave thing you did... I have to respect your courage, human. Despite not knowing a whole lot about me, you did everything in your power to help... as I did" Dragonoid said. Dan was now stunned beyond belief. Now that the adrenaline wore off, he realized he DID in fact save both the dragon and his friends. "Y-Your welcome. Just wanted... to do the right thing" said Dan, still not believing he was being praised by an alien being. "That also goes for the rest of you, you all tried your best to assist me. For that... you have my sincere gratitude" Dragonoid continued, praising the rest of the friends. "Clearly from this battle, I'm not the only Bakugan who has been transported here. So from this day forward... I shall be your Guardian" said Dragonoid.

"Our... Our Guardian?" Dan asked but before he could ask what Dragonoid meant, said dragon glowed and in a similar light as Howlkor's, changed back into the very ball that started it all. At first, they thought the worst but upon recalling the explanation Dragonoid gave about Howlkor turning in a ball mode after defeat, they figured Dragonoid just needed his rest... that battle was intense. Picking Dragonoid's ball up gently, Dan smiled at it. "... this is the coolest Birthday, EVER!"

* * *

How was that? Ya rarely see this kind of depth in cartoons anymore! I personally feel THIS is a way Spinmaster and Nelvana SHOULD have started it, but like I said; I have (mostly) no issues with had they handled it. If you liked this story and wanna see more, leave a comment and follow/fav... tell your friends if you like. The more readers and the more I see that people want to see this, the more morale I'll have to continue. Hope you enjoyed the introduction everyone, see ya'll sooner or later! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Not much attention to this fic just yet, that's expected since Bakugan: Battle Planet isn't too big on TV... I wonder why? _#sarcasm_

If you arrived here from my YouTube Channel, welcome aboard! There's always room for fellow Baku-Fans such as these people, some of whom I will shout-out to now:

1) **Nightshroud96:** That was the point of the Phone scene, its original and has NEVER been done in Bakugan before... see Nelvana/SpinMaster, all it takes is a little imagination. Also, glad you approve of the prologue. It could have been better in my opinion but as said before, I'm REALLY rusty... gotta grease these old gears.

2) **Navy Apocalypse 321:** Its true, reboots are rarely deep-seeded nowadays, mostly because 80-year-olds are sitting behind that office... honestly, Awesome Ones? Even a 7-year-old knows that's cringy! Ducktales of course HAD to be good. Its Disney, and they need to go all out or else Walt himself will rise from his grave going: _"What the * wrong with you?!"_

3) **Phoenixknight19:** A pairing? Eh, probably not. That might change as the story continues but as of now, the answers no.

* * *

_A month had passed since the day I met Drago... yea, calling him Dragonoid's just too weird, so I decided to give him a nickname. He didn't like it at first though, demanding to: _'be called by my full name, human!'_ Don't know why, its just a nickname. Anyway, I guess after a while he stopped caring and just accepted it. Howlkor joined us, though he seemed to want to be Lightning's Guardian for some reason. Maybe cause their both dogs or something? Lia and Wynton are the only ones with a Bakugan of their own, but it turns out me and Lightning weren't the only ones who got Bakugan. After we posted the video to YouTube, we got thousands of kids saying they also found Bakugan themselves. Another thing was it seemed Adults couldn't get them out of the gooey prisons they arrived in... real strange._

**Chapter 1: Trox-ing Around**

Sunlight lit up the room of the clubhouse Dan and his friends stayed in late that night, brightening a new day. They ignored it out of tiredness, however... "Rise and shine, Dan! Another day, another battle!" Drago said, his ball form bouncing on the humans head. "Ugh... not now, Drago. You and Howlkor battled all night" said Dan, waving Drago off, literally. The Pyrus Bakugan lost his footing and fell off. "Don't Bakugan sleep, or you don't know what that is either?" Asked Wynton, groaning in his chair. "We Bakugan have regular sleep schedules, we get up as soon as the sun does" said Howlkor. "That's great, but we humans need more Z's than that" Lia said, sleeping near Dan's lap. "You totally DO NOT need anymore Z's!" Assured Drago. "You need battles! LOTS of battles!" The duo Bakugan cheered. "Mmmmm... later, Drago... I promise" Dan promised...

That wasn't enough for the Dragon and Cerberus.

"BAKUGAN, BATTLES! BAKUGAN, BATTLES!" They cheered in unison. They repeated it 2 more times before a random ball-shaped chew toy was thrown their way. It hit Howlkor, and it was shown that Lightning smacked it with his paw before spinning around in his dogie bed to get comfortable again.

_An hour later..._

Though Drago and Howlkor still didn't understand how and why earthlings needed so much sleep, they respected their wishes... it was an exhausting, boring hour; but they got excited when Dan and the others finally got up. The friends had their morning naps and were refreshed, so Lia went to post some more AO videos. "Wait! You promised we'd battle after your naps!" Said Howlkor. "We will Howlkor, just gonna post last nights AO videos first" she explained, taking a seat at her computer.

"Drago and I still don't understand, what's this video stuff for anyway?" Asked the dog-like Bakugan. Unlike the first impression of Howlkor, he was actually as kind and gentle as Drago was... he had a tendency to be the first one to strike in practice battles, but still kind and gentle. "For our fans, of course" Lia said and Howlkor cocked his head(s) in a VERY dog-like fashion, she had to hold in a giggle. "... ya mean like that thing?" Asked Howlkor, pointing up to the fan on the ceiling. "No, silly! For our followers on YouTube. Don't you guys have internet on your planet?" Asked Lia, not able to hold a small burst of laughter escaping her lips.

"In-tern-et?... is that some kind of student-teacher relationship?" Asked Howlkor, pronouncing internet as 'intern et'. Lia couldn't hold in her laughs anymore, these Bakugan creatures were just adorably clueless! So after recovering, she showed Drago and Howlkor one of her favorite examples of an internet video:

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?"

"GAAAAH!" Yelped the 2 Bakugan, falling off the desk and rolling into balls out of shock. "What was that hairy, humanoid... thing?" Asked Drago, popping out of his ball. "Is that what you humans call, BigFoot?" Asked Howlkor, the video kept playing while they asked their questions. "Nah, that's 'What does the Fox say?' One of the most famous internet legends!" Dan praised. Peaking over the top of the desk, Drago and Howlkor watched about 5 more seconds of the video before speaking. "Where we come from..." said Howlkor. "That's definitely, NOT! A Fox. Just some human with a rubber nose and a rare hair disorder" finished Drago.

After a half hour had passed, Lia was done and the 2 Bakugan were excited they'd finally get their daily dose of battling! Until they heard growling sounds...

"What'cha growling about?" Asked Drago. "That wasn't me" said Howlkor. They heard the noise again. Looking in the noises direction, they saw Wynton with a scary look on his face; this fear was also shared with Dan, Lia and Lightning. "I'm... sooooo... hun-grrrrrrry" he moaned, his glasses giving off a creepy glare. "W-W-What's wrong with him?" Asked Howlkor. "Let's just say, you don't wanna be around him when he's hungry" said Dan. "Alright... good thing Dan's parents left us vegetables..." said Drago, pulling out one of them from under a picture of Dan's parents. The veggies in question were odd to say the least; having a human face in the middle, with some numbers on each corner. "... uh... very thin vegetables" he continued, attempting to carry one to Wynton.

Dan took the 'vegetable' before Drago 'fed' Wynton. "That's called money, Drago. We use it to buy food from people" Dan explained. The Dragonoid just cocked his head. "... so... you give a drawing of a human to another human to get food?" He asked, trying to understand. "That's right" said Dan. "... you don't just... go out and get it yourself?" Drago asked. "No, why?" Asked Dan. "... your world has really strange customs, Dan" Drago stated.

-BREAK-

Dan and Drago left to get some food from Burger Joint... it used to be called Burger King but the company changed its name for some reason... something about 'gender neutrality'? Dan didn't know, politics were so confusing. (**AN:** Just a joke people, please don't feel offended. This even happened in the news with KFC, so it's not like I'm making stuff up to attack anyone.) Lia stayed beyond with Howlkor and Lightning to keep an eye on Wynton. Drago wanted to ask why but judging by the kid's earlier reaction to hunger, it wasn't pretty. One thing was bothering the Dragonoid ever since he came to this world, and he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Dan, we need to battle more! The more we battle, the better we'll be!" Said Drago, floating in front of Dan. "Your still going on about that?" Asked Dan. "I feel your holding me back from my full potential! Ever since I've been transported here, I've only fought so much before you get tired" Drago explained, putting the word 'tired' in air-quotes. "Drago, you fell outta the sky a month ago! What potential?" Asked Dan, not understanding what his Guardian was trying to tell him. "Potential through battle. Just look around, possible battles are EVERYWHERE! That really tall, stone human for example" Drago said, pointing to statue of the towns mayor. "That's a statue, it doesn't move, let alone battle" Dan explained.

"Ok, then how about that even taller, green creature?"

"That's a tree, also doesn't move or battle. It also provides us air."

"Ok well... _*gasp!*_ THAT LONG, METAL MONSTER IS EATING HUMA-!"

"WHOA, WHOA, DRAGO! IT'S OK! That's called a bus, it carries humans around to get to far away places."

"... you sure?"

"Positive. Listen Drago, we battle Bakugan, and ONLY Bakugan; alright?" Asked Dan, calming Drago down before he went huge and stomped on the bus... it was pretty funny, though. "Alright... sorry, Dan" Drago apologized. "It's fine, bud. But why do you want to fight so badly?" Dan asked. Ever since Drago and Howlkor came here, they loved battling each other, but why did Bakugan enjoy it so much is want Dan struggled to comprehend. "So I can get stronger and... well, I'm honestly not sure myself" Drago revealed, making Dan think. Drago didn't know why he wanted to battle constantly? That didn't make much sense to Dan...

BOOM!

-BREAK-

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time, doc... I want a Double Whooper, Chocolate Shake, and ALL the cash you got in the joint!" Said a human kid, leaning on the drive-thru window of Burger Joint. He wore red khakis with a black shirt that had a yellow line running down the middle, a gauntlet-like device device on his wrist, and a haircut that shouted: _wannabe punk_. The employee he was talking to wasn't looking at him with fear, but rather the giant green T-Rex behind him! "W-W-What's going on here? H-H-How is this possible?!" He manged to get out, terrified of the supposedly extinct species mere feet away from his workplace. "Heheheh; come on, pal. Me and my friend here are hungry" said the kid, the T-Rex roaring in agreement. The worker was still paralyzed, his muscles refused to move due to seeing the inside of the Rex's mouth and the back of its throat.

"HEY!"

Looking in the direction of the new voice, the worker and the wannabe punk noticed Dan. "What do you think your doing?" He asked. "Isn't it obvious? Me and my big friend here are trying to get some grub, so do me a favor and butt out... unless you wanna be next on the menu" said the wannabe punk, the T-Rex now turning his attention to the new human and roaring at him. "This is despicable, using your Bakugan like this. Your practically stealing!" Dan said with an angry face. "And who are you, my mom?" Asked the wannabe punk, then he noticed Drago on Dan's shoulder. "Ah, I see. Your a Bakugan Brawler. Been a while since me and Trox had a good battle; plus, this'll be a nice way to pass the time... is my order ready yet, buddy-boy?" The wannabe continued. "OH! Y-Y-Yes, Mister AYY. C-C-Coming right up!" Said the worker, disappearing into the restaurant. "Good... and make it to-go" said the punk, his Bakugan returning to ball form as he caught it. "Heheheh... DROME UP!"

**Battle Scene**

"Whoa! What's happening?" Asked Dan but now that he was seeing it happen, it looked familiar. A bright light flashed, and tiles spawned along the floor, the same tiles when Drago and Howlkor first battled! "This is the Drome, an energy field that protects outsiders from harm as Bakugan battle" Drago explained. "You ready, kiddie?" Taunted the punk, whose name appeared to be AYY. Dan was a little nervous; aside from practice battles, this was the first time he's been involved in a REAL battle... still, he couldn't let this guy get away with robbing a food store. "... YOUR ON!" He shouted with as much gusto as he could.

**Dan **and **AYY**: BAKUGAN, BRAWL!

**AYY**: It's chow-time, Trox!

**Trox**: ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAR!

**Dan**: Let's do this, Drago!

**Dragonoid (Drago)**: ROAR! ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!

_Trox = 600 Gs, Dragonoid = 600 Gs_

**Dan**: _(picks up a red BakuCore that luckily spawned next to him and tosses it to Drago)_ Alright, Drago! **Twisting Inferno**!

_Trox = 600 Gs, Dragonoid = 750 Gs_

**Dragonoid (Drago)**: _(builds up flames in his mouth before launching a fireball)_ ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!

**AYY**: Heheh... Trox! **Rock Riser**!

The T-Rex jumped up and did a barrel roll before slamming its foot into the ground, causing rocks to shoot upwards in front and nullify Drago's attack.

**Dan**: What?!

It didn't stop there, as the rock formation keep going towards Drago, who had to jump into the air to avoid getting stabbed.

**AYY**: Heheheh, my turn! _(picks up a green BakuCore and powers up his Bakugan by 200 Gs)_ **Sonic Uproar**!

**Trox**: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!

**Dragonoid (Drago)**: _(is knocked off balance and out of the sky by the blast of sound, and crashes to the ground making a cloud of dust)_ ARGH!

_Trox = 800 Gs, Dragonoid = 500 Gs_

**Dan**: DRAGO!

**AYY**: AH-HAHAHAHA! Feeding time!

The Trox, which was oddly fast, rushed up to Drago, attempting to take a bite out of him! Fortunately, Drago manged to get up and slap the T-Rex across the face with his tail. This momentarily stopped the Dinosaur, as well as taking 50 Gs away; giving Drago an opening to punch the Dino away, once again taking another 50 Gs.

**Dan**: You ok, Drago?

**Dragonoid (Drago)**: Ugh; I'm ok, Dan. But you need to be careful around Ventus Bakugan like this Trox.

**Dan**: Huh?

**Dragonoid (Drago)**: Unlike Pyrus and Darkus, which are more strength oriented, Ventus Bakugan are fast on their feet. You have to... GAAAH!

**Dan**: DRAGO!

Trox, after shaking its head, ran back towards Drago and headbutted him into the edge of the Drome, removing a large chunk of Drago's power. It began bashing Drago's chest again and again, weakening the poor Dragonoid further with each strike.

_Trox = 700 Gs, Dragonoid = 500 Gs... 300 Gs... 275 Gs... 250 Gs... 225 Gs..._

**AYY**: AH-HAHAHAHA! What's the matter, kid? Don't ya know how to control a Bakugan?

**Dan**: C-Control? What are you talking about?

**AYY**: You don't get it, do you? These giant aliens are so easy to command! All ya gotta do is free one, and it does whatever you want! Control Bakugan, you control the world!

Control the world? This guy must have had seen one too many Alien movies.

**Dan**: Your crazy!

**AYY**: Huh?

**Dan**: Bakugan... shouldn't be controlled at all! They're not some weapon that you can just pull the trigger on! _(He says all this while still looking for a BakuCore, he spots one with another symbol on it, this time with a lightning bolt. Was it a trap or something else? Only one way to find out...)_ Let's show'em our full potential, Drago! CATCH!

**Dragonoid (Drago)**: _(looks in Dan's direction)_ OK, DAN!

_Trox = 700 Gs, Dragonoid = 150 Gs... 450 Gs... 750 Gs_

With the new rush of energy, Drago easily pushes off Trox's fat head off of him, so much so that the force caused Trox's feet to make drag-marks.

**Dan**: Whoa, that was a big boost.

**Dragonoid (Drago)**: Yes. You managed to find a Power Core. There extremely rare, granting us an enormous power boost, so much that they might not even spawn. But I don't think we're done yet.

Trox is somewhat shaky, the large power boost from Drago caught it off-guard.

**AYY**: HEY! NO NAPPING ON THE JOB! GET UP, YA LAZY FOSSIL!

**Trox**: _(upon its masters command, it recovers. It still looks a little weary, but still able to fight)_ Growl...

**Dan**: Hmm... _*Ok. So Ventus Bakugan are fast, so trying to attack directly might not be the best opinion. But even when I tried long range, it blocked Drago's attack. Think Dan, THINK!...*_ Drago! Try **Twisting Inferno** again!

**Dragonoid (Drago)**: But, Dan. What if...?

**Dan**: I know, Drago. I have an idea, your just gonna have to trust me, ok?

**Dragonoid (Drago)**: ...

**Dan**: ...

**Dragonoid (Drago)**: ...

**Dan**: ...

**Dragonoid (Drago)**: ... I trust you._ (prepares **Twisting Inferno**, and fires when its ready) _ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR!

Trox darts to the side, evading the attack. Not wanting to give up or doubt his partner, Drago continues with fireball after fireball, but each attack was swiftly dodged.

**AYY**: Haha! I think you need a new partner, Dragonoid. He's not the brightest tool in the shed.

Drago just ignored the other humans remarks and kept firing, and the Dino kept dodging. He was about to stop and say something, when one of his fireballs almost hit its mark... was this Dan's plan?

**Dan**: Alright, now use** Big Blast**, quick!

Not wanting to disappoint, Drago did just that. Trox looked up in shock, it didn't expect so many fireballs at once! Which one was he gonna avoid? Without Drago's head as a reference, the green Dino had no way of knowing when or where the fireball(s) would strike. All it could do was cover its head...

**AYY**: _(looks away, shielding his eyes from the burst of flames)_ ... HA! YOU MISSED!

**Dan**: Who said we were aiming for you?

**AYY**: _(cocks an eyebrow, then realizes)_ WHA-?!

Back on the field, Trox was now surrounded by a giant ring of fire, meaning there was nowhere left to run!

**Dan**: Go, Drago! **Flame Wave**!

**Dragonoid (Drago)**: On it! RAH! _(flies up as high as his wings can carry him. Once he gets enough height, his core in his chest begins to glow, and he unleashes a large beam of Pyrus energy, with Trox on the receiving end!)_

Trox could only roar out as the beam of light engulfed him and drained his power rapidly.

_Trox = 700 Gs... 400 Gs... 100 Gs... 0 Gs, Dragonoid = 750 Gs_

**End Battle Scene**

The Drome deactivated, and all that was left of Trox was a green ball that rolled to AYY's feet. "... N... No way... I... lost?" He asked out loud, still trying to process what just happened. Drago flew down to the ground gently, but got to one knee upon landing. "Drago! You ok?!" Asked Dan, worried if Drago was hurt. "I-I'm ok...** Flame Wave**... is my most powerful attack... just leaves... me a bit drained" the dragon assured him. Dan took his attention off Drago knowing he was ok, and turned it to the other Brawler. "Listen here! Bakugan are our friends, not slaves! This town is under protection of the Awesome Ones!" Dan said.

Unknown to Dan, Drago's eyes widened in disbelief... and WTF.

"Grrrrr... whatever!" Grumbled AYY, looking at the Bakugan in his hands. "Useless Bakugan" he said, tossing it away. It landed near Dan, who picked it up. He was about to say something when the wannabe punk spoke again. "Listen, kid! I just went easy on ya, that's it! But the next time we meet, you won't be getting any special treatment!" With that, AYY walked away, angry over this turn of events. All he wanted was some free lunch without physically stealing it, was that too much to ask?

-BREAK-

"Here ya go, sport! 3 Burger meals with no mayo, side of fries, AND a cool toy!" Said the Burger Joint employee, happy his workplace was saved. (**AN:** Had to insert 'a cool toy' line. It was a thing back when I was a kid... ya know, when fast food companies actually tried being genuine) "Thank you, sir" said Dan, putting his hand in his pocket to get the cash. "No, no, no; thank YOU, kid! So this's on the house" said the employee, happily. "Uh... no, its in the window" observed Drago. "He means it free, Drago" Dan chuckled. Even if he had much to learn about this Bakugan battling, Drago had ALLOT to learn about human slang. "But... why?" Asked the dragon. "As thanks, for saving my Burger Joint. So, your a Bakugan, right?" Said the employee, leaning out of the window to get a better look at Drago. "Um, yes. My apologizes on the scare" Drago said. "Eh, don't worry about it. Tell ya what, keep doing what'cha doing, and I'll get your master here a discount on each purchase for now on" the employee offered. "He's not my master..." said Drago, turnings his ball form head up to look at Dan, and smiled. "... he's my friend."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the wait everyone, lets get back to the story. But first:

1A)** Navy Apocalypse 321: **Glad you liked it, I figured I mix both versions of Drago (mostly original) into one... something for both new and old fans such as myself. A crossover between the original and reboot? Well, as cool at that would sound; sadly thats impossible since SpinMaster changed Ventus to earth so now there's no wind attribute. Unless they make the same (and overused and lazy) excuse _alternate universe = not canon_, it's highly unlikely. It's like trying to crossover Teen Titans with Teen Titans Go... you can't, end of story.

1B) **Navy Apocalypse 321:** That's not me saying AU's are dumb, they CAN work if done right and not just thrown in for the sake of plot convenience... think of Marvel, they do that all the time but the difference is, it's executed perfectly! As for why I kept the team name... just read, you'll find out. I'm sure you along with everyone else will appreciate it when you see it ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Gorilla See, Gorilla Do**

Out in a field, Dan had opened up the Drome to practice solo with Drago. He wanted to improve his throwing and accuracy with tossing Baku-Cores even though he was good already, but that battle with Trox the other day opened his eyes. People were gonna be people; as such, some would treat Bakugan with respect, and others would just use them for selfish reasons. Speaking of Trox, he was very calm now that he was out of AYY's hands. Wynton always liked dinosaurs growing up, so it appeared to be a match made in heaven, Dan just hoped the green Dino knew what he got himself into...

As he and Drago trained, Drago wasn't paying attention to very he was flying because he looked down to smile at Dan...

CRASH! SNAP! CRUNCH!

"DRAGO!" Shouted Dan, seeing his guardian crash headfirst into the trees. While it was funny for the video he was making with Lia's equipment, he was still concerned if Drago was hurt or not. It felt wrong to make views off of other peoples' (or in this case, other lifeforms') misfortunes... even though the YouTuber that starts every episode with: _"Lets get riiiiiiiiiiiight!" _made millions off of it, it still wasn't something Dan wanted to do.

"You ok, pal?" Asked Dan, as Drago began to sit up. "Ugh... that was your fault" he moaned. "Huh? My fault?" Asked Dan with a raised voice, but the both of them just laughed it off after 3 seconds. Looking up at the sky, the 2 partners relaxed. "Ya know, Dan; your world may be strange, but it's actually not so bad" Drago admitted. "Heh, thanks. Still... you must miss your own home though" Dan pointed out. "... I do... everyday" Drago said. "What's it like?" Asked Dan, making Drago do a double-take. This kid was interested in his home world, and wanted to know more about it? It touched the dragons heart.

"It's beautiful... separated, but beautiful" said Drago. "Separated? How do ya mean?" Asked Dan (**AN:** The reboots version of Vestroia hasn't been seen at the time of writing this, so I'm using the original series' version. I'll revise this accordingly should we get answers about it in future episodes). "Well, our world is divided into several smaller units, one for each Attribute. A world of fire for Pyrus, a realm of darkness for Darkus, landscapes for Ventus; you name it. They're also closed off from each other, and rarely does a Bakugan see another of a different element" Drago explained, leaving Dan intrigued... but also confused. If Drago's world was cut off from the rest of the Bakugan, then how did they know each other existed?

"But if your kept away from each other, then how do you know about each other?" Dan asked. "Legend has it that at one point; our world was once one, big continent... but something happened that disrupted the balance, and caused a rift that sliced our world up. What that was exactly, we don't know..." Drago said, trying to clear it up. Hearing this reminded him of his own planets history, and current view. Once, the earth was one giant landmass, but it just cracked apart. As such, every living thing was separated... kinda like the Bakugan were. Humans gained different views on society and neither knew of another's existence until some time had passed, like how the Bakugan barely interacted anymore until an event happened that caused them to meet again. In this case, the Great Collision.

Looks like Bakugan and humans had more in common than Dan thought.

Dan explained his own worlds history, and Drago came to the same conclusion. "Hmmm, it appears we have more in common than I thought" he said. "DAN KOUZO!" Came the voice of Lia, sounding very angry. Startled, Dan and Drago jumped up and looking in the direction of her voice, saw Lia holding her now-broken tripod. "Which one of you morons broke my tripod? It cost my mom a fortune!" She growled. Drago quickly returned to ball form out of fear. Even though Lia was smaller in comparison to him, he's been on this planet long enough... Lia was NOT an enemy worth making.

-DRAGO'S FLASHBACK-

One day after filming for over 3 hours nonstop, the AO took naps. Drago and Howlkor respected the humans need of sleep, their newest teammate however...

"How much sleeping do they really need?" Asked Trox. "Allot. Just be patient, they'll be up soon" said Drago. "Well, I had enough waiting. I'm a Bakugan, not a babysitter" said the dinosaur, jumping down from the table to figure out how to get the humans up. Howlkor watched the T-Rex go, then looked to Drago. "You wanna tell him or should I?" He asked. "I think it'd be best if he learned on his own" said Drago.

Trox got a bicycle horn and put it next to Wynton's ear, and was about to step on it when a shadow looked over him. "Ahem..." it growled, making Trox flinch. Standing over him was none other than Lia. Panning back over to Drago and Howlkor, they watched as stuff happened to the poor reptile, jerking at each interval. Their responses were: "OOH... EEK... AH..."

Wynton had asked what happened to Trox, since he was walking on tiny crutches the rest of that day.

-END FLASHBACK-

Drago mentally shivered at the memory. "It was Dan's fault!" He said, quickly. "It was an accident!" Insisted Dan. "It's not a big deal" said Trox. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NOT A BIG DEAL? IF MY MOM FINDS OUT, SHE'S GONNA GROUND ME!" Yelled Lia. "He means just deactivate the Drome... you guys opened a Drome, right?" Said Howlkor. "Always, but how's that gonna help?" Asked Dan. "Oh right, I almost forgot. Just close up the Drome, Dan; you'll see what we're talking about" said Drago.

Dan was confused but if it soothed the rage of Lia...

"Ok, uh... Drome down?" said Dan and just like that, the Drome began to fade out of existence, with a big surprise. As it passed down the trees... they magically grew back! "Whoa! How did...?" Asked Dan, baffled at what he saw. "The Drome creates a dimensional pocket that visualizes its current surroundings. When it's shut down, anything that was moved or damaged is restored back to its original form" Drago explained. Lia just kept staring at the fixed area in awe, then registered what Drago said. Looking at the tripod in her hands...

"It's fixed!" She cheered. "So, this Drome thing takes a picture or something?" Asked Wynton. "Sort of, but yes, that's the idea" Trox answered. "Still Dan; when your focused on something, your completely oblivious to everything and everyone around you. You need to be more careful, aware of your surroundings" Lia said. True she was grateful (and lucky) that this Drome was able to fix the battlefield that Bakugan fought in, but that didn't change the fact that they should still be wary of the environment.

-BREAK-

"I can't believe her sometimes" groaned Dan as he walked down the sidewalk alone. Lia and Wynton wanted to return the equipment Dan borrowed to the clubhouse, but they told Dan to head to Burger Joint and grab them a table, they'd catch up soon. Drago, who was sitting atop of Dan's head, jumped off and floated in front of him. "She was giving you advice, Dan. It's not like she was purposefully bossing you around" Drago said, not understanding what Dan was upset about. "Well, she's not my mom! _Oooooh, Dan; make sure you check your surroundings before doing anything_. Man, she's treating me like a little kid" Dan said, mimicking Lia's voice horribly.

"Well your kinda acting like one..." Drago muttered. "What was that?" Asked Dan. "Uh, nothing" Drago responded quickly. Turning a corner, Dan and Dragon some toddlers in overalls playing with their Bakugan... well, if walking all over the park playhouse counted. The Bakugan were giant scorpions; in the colors of red, green and blue... which ironically matched the colors of the shapes on their partners' clothes.

"What Bakugan are those?" Asked Dan. "Those are Skorporos, they tend to not be troublesome and prefer to mind their own business" Drago said. As the two of them continued to watch, one of the toddlers noticed Dan and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oooooh! It's Dan Kouzo!" Said the toddler, the one wearing red. "Dan Kouzo? The Awesome One?" Asked the second toddler, this one having blue. "Whoa! He's here!" Said the third toddler, wearing green and unlike the other 2 boys, wore a pair of glasses.

"He's got Drago too!"

"That's so cool!"

"Can we play with him?"

Drago had to float on Dan's head to avoid the faces getting close to him, and get out of reach from the hands that threatened to grab him. "Geez, ever hear of personal space?" He asked. "So um... how do you know me?" Asked Dan. "Duh! From YouTube!" Said the red toddler. "Your videos are always in our recommended tab, you even made the first video on Bakugan!" Said the blue toddler. "The Awesome Ones are the best! So we went to find our own Bakugan, our Skorporos'" said the green toddler.

**Red Toddler:** I'm Mac!

**Blue Toddler:** My names Maggie!

**Green Toddler:** And I'm Max! And together...

**All 3 Toddlers:** WE ARE THE ROWDY REDS!

Dan and Drago looked in disbelief. "But... your not red" Drago said. These human kids had white skin, were they colorblind or something? "Hold up, guys! Just look what you did to the park!" Said Dan. "So? It's our playground" said Mac. "We're gonna make videos right here!" Said Maggie. "Just like the Awesome Ones!" Said Max, then all 3 of them started cheering. "How adorable, they're acting just like you, Dan" commented Drago. Hearing this gave Dan an idea. "Just like me...? Ok, Rowdy Reds. I'm the Bakugan expert, so listen closely" said Dan. The 3 kids did just that, stopping what they were doing and stood full attention.

"When you use Bakugan, you have to think of what's around you at all times..." Dan began. Hearing this, Drago's eyes widened for a second and tapped Dan on his shoulder. "Do you hear the words coming out of your mouth?" He asked, reminding Dan he just complained about this not even 5 minutes ago. "Cause when your focused on something, you'll need to be careful, and aware of your surroundings" Dan preached, seemingly not paying attention to Drago, who just face-clawed.

-BREAK-

"So... you told some kids to cool it, but you gave US a problem?" Asked Lia. The AO were sitting in Burger Joint eating their lunch and Dan told the story of his encounter with the Rowdy Reds. "I'm sorry guys. You were right, I should have paid better attention. After I had a chance to cool off, I realized my mistake. Super sorry about your film equipment, Lia. For now on, I'll be more careful" Dan apologized. "Don't worry about it, Dan. Without that Drome, my tripod would've had to be replaced" said Lia, appreciating Dan's sincerity. "Back to the... what was their name, Rowdy Reds? You really think a bunch of 7-year-olds listened to ya?" Asked Wynton. "They looked like they took the advice to heart. I mean, come on; it's not like they'll cause massive property damage for no apparent reason" Drago said, defending his partner.

"We are coming to you live with Breaking News of massive property damage to a local greenhouse for no apparent reason!" Shouted a TV Reporter from the Burger Joint's TV. "I could be wrong..." the Dragonoid sweatdropped. "Maybe they need a bit more convincing" Dan said looking back at the TV, also sweatdropping. "No duh, Sherlock" said Lia, holding her head up with her hand and having a neutral expression.

-BREAK-

"Red, **Poison Sting**!"

"**Aquos Slicer**!"

"**Tail Sweep**, Green!"

These orders were issued by the Rowdy Reds, having each of their Skorporos launch an attack. The red Skorporos squirted out toxic energy beams from the stinger on its tail, the blue one's left claw lit up before a torrent of Aquos energy shot out, and the green scorpion's tail glowed and swiped its tail forward to unleash a wave of Ventus energy. Whatever they were aiming for hit, making a dust cloud. "ROWDY REDS! STOP!" Shouted Dan. He and the rest of the AO found the location of the attacked greenhouse... wasn't hard. "Didn't you listen to a word I said? You need to be careful when Bakugan Brawling!" He continued, attempting to reason with the young kids. "We are!" Said Mac. "But he's making it hard too" said Maggie. "He?" Asked Lia. "Ruff?" Asked Lightning. "He who?" Asked Wynton.

Their answer came from another source...

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Came the battle cry of a Bakugan rushing out of the dust cloud, looking unharmed. This Bakugan was a giant, white gorilla... and strong-looking too. "HIM!" Shouted Max. "That's a Gorthion, a Haos one!" Said Drago. The gorilla Bakugan, now known as a Gorthion proceeded to punch each Skorpros, and knock each one out in a single hit! Another notable thing was its eyes had an odd glow to them... "Our Bakugan!" Said the Toddlers as their Bakugan returned to ball form and landed near their feet. The gorilla roared in victory, scaring the children. "Stand back, DROME UP!"

**Battle Scene**

**Dan**: Bakugan, Brawl!

**Dragonoid (Drago)**: ROAR! ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!

_Gorthion = 1900 Gs, Dragonoid = 600 Gs_

**Dan**: Whoa, that Gorthion's strong!

**Dragonoid (Drago)**: Hold on, Dan. Something's not right. Having that much power at one time is dangerous for a Bakugan... and deadly.

**Dan**: D-Deadly?

**Dragonoid (Drago)**: Yes. Every Bakugan has a limit of how much power they can take. We don't normally absorb so much power unless absolutely necessary, for if one should exceed their physical limit; they could go crazy like a wild animal because their bodies can't handle the extreme stress... and they'll die.

The humans [and dog] just stared, trying to process what Drago had just said. They didn't have time to because Gorthion was on the move, charging right at Drago! He put his hands up in defense to hold the gorilla back like a Sumo wrestler, but it was very clear Drago couldn't hold out much longer. Dan looked over the battlefield for a BakuCore and found one, tossing it to Drago as quickly as possible!

_Gorthion = 1900 Gs, Dragonoid = 900 Gs_

**Dan**: Aw, Snap! Not enough!

**Dragonoid (Drago)**: _(despite his best efforts, Gorthion shoves him back. Sliding backwards on his feet and making marks in the ground, he recovers by using his wings to stabilize himself) _Dragonoid see, Dragonoid do. **Twisting Inferno**! ROAR!

Drago's deadly fireball closes in on Gorthion but at the last possible second, he summons a light-blue shield to block it.

**Lia**: No way!

**Wynton**: He blocked it?

**Dan**: _(to Drago)_ Let me guess, Haos Bakugan are more defense oriented?

**Dragonoid (Drago)**: Exactly. They command the Attribute of light, employing powerful defenses to wear opponents down. Strange to see a Gorthion use this style though, let alone Attribute. Their honorable and loyal lugs, sure; but don't have allot a brains.

**Gorthion**:_ (heard what Drago said about it and in response, it angrily beat its chest. The humans knew this is what a gorilla did as intimidation or challenge, but didn't expect visible waves of light emit from it)_ RAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

**Dragonoid (Drago)**: _(jumps into the air to avoid the energy waves... the tree behind Drago wasn't so luckily, and it was sliced up like knifes through butter)_ ... that, and a bit of a temper.

**Dan**: _(starts feeling bad for the Gorthion)_ Is there a way to save him?

**Dragonoid (Drago)**: If we defeat him or reduce his power to a more stable level, then possibly... but its not gonna be easy with that shield.

The Gorthion picks up a tree and throws it, making a bee line for Drago!

**Wynton**: Look out, Drago! Bakugan, BRAWL! Lend'em a hand, Trox!

**Trox**: ROOOOAAAAAR! Hold on, Drago! **Rock Riser**! _(Quickly stomps the ground, willing the earth to make a large pillar of rock in front of Drago. The tree snapped in half upon impact, but at least Drago was ok)_

**Dragonoid (Drago)**: Phew; thank you, Trox.

**Trox**: No problem. It's the least I can do after you saved me.

_Gorthion = 1900 Gs, Dragonoid/Trox = 1500 Gs_

**Wynton**: _(Picks up a green BakuCore and tosses it to Trox)_ It's our turn, Trox! **Sonic Uproar**!

**Trox**: _(After a few seconds of powering up, he unleashes a blast of ultrasonic waves)_ ROOOOOOOOOOOOAR!

_Gorthion = 1900 Gs, Dragonoid/Trox = 1700 Gs_

It was a valiant effort, but Gorthion blocked the attack with his shield.

**Lia**: He blocked it again!

**Wynton**: Alright, Dan. Your Mister "Bakugan Expert", what should we do?

**Dan**: Hmm... _*there's gotta be something we can do, but what? Gorthion's shield cancels anything we throw at it...*_

While Dan was thinking, Drago and Trox kept trying to break down Gorthion's seemingly impenetrable barrier. Trox used **Rock Riser** again, but it was blocked just like every other attack. At the same time above, Drago launched a **Big Blast** that was also blocked, but a few fireballs missed and one landed behind the gorilla, burning the grass. Gorthion took a step back, but the fire from one of the stray fireballs caught him off-guard, taking 50 Gs away from him. Shrugging it off, the gorilla stomped on the fire, putting it out, but this was all Dan needed to see to formulate a plan.

**Dan**: Wynton, I got an idea... _(after whispering in Wyntons ear, Wynton nods and Dan speaks up to Drago)_ Drago! **Tail Crusher**, NOW!

**Dragonoid (Drago)**: 10-4! _(Soars downward and flips forward, his tail in striking position. He hits Gorthion as hard as he could, but the gorilla still blocked the attack. Drago remained vigilant and kept the pressure up, trusting whatever Dan was planning)_

**Wynton**: Now, Trox!

**Trox**: _(Using his natural speed as a Ventus Bakugan, he stomps quickly behind Gorthion) _Special TAIL-livery!

Gorthion roars in pain as Trox's tail slams him in the back, where his shield DOESN'T reach. Not only that; due to the surprise attack, he dropped his shield, getting himself double teamed by 2 tails. His power fell by 200 Gs for each attack.

_Gorthion = 1450 Gs, Dragonoid/Trox = 1700 Gs_

**Lia**: They did it!

**Howlkor**: Gorthion's **Body Guard** only negates frontal assaults, so his rear is unprotected.

**Gorthion**:_ (Recovers from the tag attack and after roaring and chest-beating, he rushed forward to punch Trox) _RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!

**Trox**: _(Avoids the attack by darting to the side)_ Down low... _(whips Gorthion's side with his tail, the ape losing 150 Gs)_

**Dragonoid (Drago)**: Too slow! _(Swoops down from above and slashes Gorthion's back, making Gorthion lose 150 Gs again)_

_Gorthion = 1150 Gs, Dragonoid/Trox = 1700 Gs_

Gorthion starts to growl, but his eyes also started losing their glow...

**Howlkor**: How come you guys get all the fun? What about me?

**Lightning**: Bark! _(Gets Howlkor in his mouth and spits him out, "tossing" him into battle)_ Bark, BARK!

**Howlkor**: That's more like it! **Prismatic Bolt**!

Gorthion blocked the triple beam with **Body Guard** out of instinct, not realizing Trox was now behind him. Using **Rock Riser**, the Haos ape was trapped by rocks that tightly squeezed around him. He struggled to get free with no luck.

**Dan**: Alright Drago, **Flame Wave**!

**Dragonoid (Drago)**: On it! RAH! _(Takes to the sky and once he's high enough, he unleashes his most powerful attack)_

With no shield to protect itself, Gorthion takes the attack full-force. While roaring in pain and as his power drops rapidly, his eyes lose their glow...

_Gorthion = 0 Gs, Dragonoid/Trox/Howlkor = 2300 Gs_

**End Battle Scene**

Defeated, the Gorthion reverted into a sphere and hit the ground. With the battle over, the Drome also closed up and the other Bakugan who were involved returned to ball form as well. "Ugh... my head..." said the Gorthion as he opened up, holding his head and sounding confused. "Are you ok? You had an immense amount of power on you" Asked Drago, concerned about a fellow Bakugan. "What... what are you talking about, Dragonoid? I was just eating bananas from some girl named Chiquita... and what are those things behind you?" Asked Gorthion, referring to the children.

"They are called, humans. And they just saved your life" said Trox. "Honestly, I have no idea what your talking about. One minute, I was minding my own business and the next, I'm getting burned by a **Flame Wave**" Gorthion said. "You mean to tell us you DIDN'T absorb too much power?" Howlkor asked. "No... not that I know of" answered Gorthion. "Well whatever the case, your safe now. The Awesome Ones have saved the day again!" Cheered Dan, as the rest of the kids joined him... and causing the Bakugan to sweatdrop. "Awesome Ones?" Asked Gorthion. "Just... don't ask" said Drago, face-clawing.

Dan heard him, however. "Something wrong?" He asked Drago. "Uh... its just... your team name Dan. Haven't you thought of something else?" Asked Drago. "Why? People know we're totally awesome that way!" Said Dan. "And cringy..." muttered Drago. "What was that?" Asked Dan, not hearding his partner. "Uh, I mean... too obvious. It's clear that your actions make you awesome, but that does that really need to be in your team name? Why not something a little more subtle?" Asked Drago. "Hmmm... what'cha have in mind?" Asked Dan, a little interested in what his friend had to bring to the table. "Well... you love to battle, we Bakugan love to battle, why not something liiiiiiiike... Battle Brawlers?" Asked Drago.

...

...

...

The entire cast of the AO and Rowdy Reds just laughed... at him. "Battle Brawlers?" Laughed Lia. "That name's so cringy!" Laughed Wynton. "Who'd be dumb enough to name their team THAT?" Laughed Dan. All the Bakugan, Skorporos included, sweatdropped. "Uh... yeah. My mistake" said Drago.

As they began cleaning up the mess Gorthion made (he still didn't remember, but still helped anyway), a figure was watching them from the shadows of the trees. This new person was a man with a pair of pink glasses, a scuff of blue hair and a device on his left arm... he also looked like he needed to shave. He grinns creepily as he flashes back to when he encountered Gorthion and shot him with an energy beam while the gorilla was eating bananas. "Hehehehe... the hunt is on."

* * *

That last joke was funny, and you know it! Can a kid of this generation PLEASE tell the corporate office to fire whatever 150-year-old employees come up with this? We need to tell them to not try SO hard and that kids have grown up faster thanks to the internet. Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and again, sorry for the wait. See ya next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait; Youtube was calling, had new fics I posted... the usual. Now that we're back, THIS particular episode was the one that give me the drive to make this fanfic, its one of my personal favorites of the reboot. That and the Vestroia episodes (both the flashback and the first visit). It seems like the reboot is doing everything in its power to be original, but most importantly, be MEMORABLE for both new and old fans!

Open that Drome and grab them BakuCores! Let's get into it! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bakugan... Banned Planet?**

Three days had passed since the AO's gotten a new member, Haos Gorthion. Since Lia was the only one without a partner, it only made sense for her to finally have one of her own. In that time frame, the AO's gained some more popularity both on and offline. So much that a jealous bully was using a Pyrus Cyndeous to cause trouble at the local park, wanting to challenge the AO to a battle, Dan specifically. Drago and Dan fought hard, but fighting a Bakugan with a similar Attribute wasn't as easy as one would expect. Cyndeous was powerful in his own right, but his partner would use dirty tactics like having a hole pre-dug so Drago would be thrown off.

Cyndeous of course called his partner out on it, but he kept saying that 'this is how the human world works'. Cyndeous refused to fight Drago anymore, but his spoiled brat of a partner kept throwing BakuCore after BakuCore, thinking that would get him to listen and not realizing (or caring about) the consequences that it would have on Cyndeous' life. It was a close call, but thanks to the AO's efforts of reducing his G-Power enough, he calmed down and forfeited the match, having enough of the underhanded battle style.

The bully also had enough of Cyndeous' goody-two-shoes attitude, and abandoned the poor Bakugan, but Dan offered him to join them instead; which the knight-like Bakugan was more than happy to oblige.

Another time, Trox and Wynton had a fight. Trox had enough of Wynton's "comic genius" and couldn't trust the kid to take his feelings seriously. Wynton of course, being a passionate jokester, yelled at Trox and declared the REAL problem was Trox couldn't take a simple joke... in Wynton's logic; attaching a bone to Trox's ball form tail and making Lightning chase the poor dinosaur, giving him a heart attack with a jack-in-the-box, and tying Trox to a balloon was a joke. The balloon was the final straw, the T-Rex was stuck in the air until the balloon burned in the atmosphere and crashed down in some pie... it was a miracle the Dino didn't go extinct because of that stunt.

Making a bet; Wynton said if Trox could beat Drago, Howlkor, Gorthion and Cyndeous by himself; then he's free to do whatever (which was leave because Trox was so angry). But if he lost, then he HAD to make one last prank video... it was something to do with cinnamon.

Getting a Drome open in a field, the 4-on-1 battle began and from the very start, Trox was in complete control. To make this somewhat fair, the Bakugan were not allowed to collect BakuCores or have the humans assist them, and rely ONLY on their battle style. But even if that wasn't a rule, Trox did really well on his own. He deliberately played the others right into his trap by his speed to evade attacks. And when they had him surrounded, he used **Rock Riser** to stomp a large hole in the ground to avoid all four attacks thrown at him... which lead to the others defeating each other. Seeing that his big mouth backfired in his face, Wynton begged Trox not to go and promised no more jokes. While Trox looked skeptical, the tears that feel down Wynton's cheeks was all the proof he needed. Trust was a difficult thing to earn back, but Trox forgave Wynton because he KNEW he was genuinely sorry.

The day after that, Dan and Drago trained again, this time against Cyndeous to try and understand his battle style better. While Drago used **Tail Crusher**, Cyndeous countered with **Sword Barrage**, sending Drago flying backward toward a house and... uh oh! "Oh man, DRAGO! ROLL UP!" Called Dan. "Wh-... OH SNAP!" Asked Drago, then saw the reason for Dan's warning. Changing back into ball form as quickly as he could...

SHATTER!

His momentum was too great. "Ow, oh, eek, ow, oof" moaned Drago, feeling himself bang into multiple items. "Ugh... that was... uh oh" he said, opening back up and rubbing his face, then checking his surroundings. Not only did he crash through a window; but broke a mirror on a dresser, a vase on a night table, a lamp on the same night table, and made a nice hole in a glass coffee table... no one would notice, right? The door began to creak open and in panic, Drago closed up... this wasn't good...

-BREAK-

Dan got a tongue lashing from the owner of that house, apologizing frantically for the accident. The owner of the house wanted nothing of it, especially after recognizing Dan from a internet show his nephew watched. He threatened for Dan to _'awesomely get off my property, before I awesomely call the cops' _before throwing Drago at Dan. Not wanting to get the man further riled up, Dan left. Too bad he forgot to put up a Drome...

While his parents were eating dinner, Dan asked to be excused. Mrs Kouzo was worried about her son, so she asked if everything was ok as he went into the living room. Dan sighed that he was alright, and just plopped on the couch, lying down as Cyndeous and Drago opened up on the coffee table where Dan left them, and hopped over the gap to reach their partner. "_*sigh*_... what a day, we really messed up this afternoon" sighed Dan. "We're sorry, Dan" said Cyndeous, getting Dan's attention.

"The window breaking earlier was my fault, I should've listened to you right away... it's just that this world is still so new to me, things are easily broken. I'm still trying to adjust, but..." Drago said, he and Cyndeous' heads down in shame, but neither of them expected to be lifted up gently by human hands. "It's not all your guys fault, it's mine too. I was so excited about getting to know Cyndeous' battle style, I completely forgot to put up the Drome. We ALL need to be more careful for now on, or breaking windows will be the least of our worries" said Dan, taking some of the responsibility.

He surprised himself sometimes. Ever since getting to know Drago, he's had to learn to be a 'parental figure' quickly, to teach his Bakugan what was right and wrong in the human world. While Drago and the other Bakugan made it easy since they were intelligent beings, that still didn't mean it was a walk in the park either. Everyday they were still learning, both about the human planet and what to do in dire situations. It was allot on a 12-year-old, he couldn't help but wonder how Wynton and Lia trained their Bakugan on human society...

DING DONG!

"RUFF, RUFF, RUFF, RUFF, RUFF!"

"Hmm, who could that be?" Asked Dan's mom, her and her husband getting up to answer the door. Opening it, they were greeted by a lady of Asian decent with short dark hair. "Good evening, I'm Miss Kravitz. I just moved in and thought I'd stop by and say hello" she said cheerfully, making the Kouzo parents feel awkward. "Um... well, nice to meet you too" said Mrs Kouzo, not wanting to insult the new neighbor. Dan and his 2 Bakugan sweatdropped at the sight. "Well... she's, uuuuuuuh..." said Cyndeous. "Nice... I guess?" Said Drago.

Lightning (who ran up to the door to greet the guest as house dogs do) and Howlkor (who was perched on Lightning's head) shared the same reaction, giving dog-like groans. The woman, Miss Kravitz, noticed the Bakugan atop of Lightning's head and picked Howlkor up by his middle head. "Hey, HEY! EASY! Your claws are poking my eye!" Said the poor dog-like Bakugan. This came as no surprise to the Kouzo parents, as they were in town on the day of the 2nd Great Collision and have seen for themselves what the Bakugan were. But hey; the kids loved them, and you can _never_ tell your kids "no" in 2019... it's basically a crime.

"Ah... I see you have Bakugan in this household" said Miss Kravitz, starting to sound a little sour. "Oh, yes. They're very popular with the kids and..." Miss Kouzo was saying, but the new neighbor cut her off. "BAKUGAN ARE A MENACE TO OUR SOCIETY! NOT ONLY WAS MY HOUSE DESTROYED, BUT ALSO MY OWN TOWN WAS STOMPED INTO THE GROUND BY THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS!" Stated Miss Kravitz, then she took a deep breath to calm herself. "So... to prevent history repeating itself; I propose we ban the use of Bakugan, starting now!"

"Ban Bakugan?" Asked Dan. "Can she really do that?" Asked Cyndeous. "I uh... think banning them is a little overboard, ma'am. Our son owns 3 of them, and they just seem to be harmless toys if anything" said Mister Kouzo. What neither him or his wife noticed was Miss Kravitz pulling out some kind of pistol-like device from her pocket, aimed from her side (AKA: Hip firing), and pushed a button on the back of it... no, it didn't fire a bullet; but rather a beam of some kind that just happened to hit Drago...

PING!

Cyndeous, Howlkor, Dan and Lightning had horrified looks of confusion on their faces. Drago went into his Bakugan form; crushing the couch under his foot, his tail smashing through the kitchen and dining room, and the roof was hanging off Drago's head like a top hat. "D-D-DRAGO?! What'd you go huge for?" Asked Dan, shocked at this. Normally, Bakugan only changed into their real forms when thrown by a human brawler, and this certainly wasn't the case... either Dan had a memory lapse, or somehow Drago changed on his own. "Good question..." Drago blinked, looking down at his battling partner. He was surprised himself. One second he was smaller than the house, and the next second... he's raising the roof!

Dan's parents had no words... they thought the Bakugans' true forms were some kind of neat Hollywood-style hologram programmed into the 'toy'. The fact that a giant dragon was standing right in the center of their house was scary enough, but now it ACTUALLY damaged its surroundings? "D-Dan, w-what is that thing?" Asked Mrs Kouzo. "Wait, is that... your Charizard toy?" Asked Mister Kouzo, stunned that this Bakugan was really a physical being and not a computer animation. "What? No, NO! Its ok, mom! It's just Drago and..." Dan tried to explain. "Drago? That thing is Drago?" Asked Mrs Kouzo, now a little concerned for her child. "Dan... can you please, call it back to its Baku-ball or whatever? You know the rules, no giant monsters in my house!" Said Mister Kouzo, still frightened but also going into father-mode to reprimand his son.

Dan wanted to say: when was that a rule? But refrained from it. Right now, this was his parents' first time seeing a Bakugan up close and personal, he could relate to their emotions on the situation. "I-It was an accident" Dan said, hands up in defense. Drago mirrored what he did. "Yeah, lets not hit our heads on the ceiling, alri-?" Drago stopped himself and eyeballed the thing he was wearing as a hat... that wasn't the best analogy at the moment. "I'll just... return to ball form now... my apologies" he pardoned and with a flash of light, he did was he said. The roof of course smashed back onto the house, a few bits of rubble fell but at least it didn't cave-in. While the Kouzos' were still in shock, Miss Kravitz spoke up. "See? Being around Bakugan is a dangerous endeavor..."

She then left the house, wearing a sinister smirk.

-BREAK-

The next day, posters were all over the place, protesting the use of Bakugan. Apparently last night, their were multiple reports of multiple Bakugan 'destroying' houses by changing into their true forms. Many parents were concerned about this, as their own children had literal monsters in the palms of their hands that could decide to 'pop in' at anytime.

"Crazy to think some people are now protesting the use of Bakugan" said Wynton. "Adults mostly, they just don't understand it was an accident" said Lia. "I can't exactly blame them, you 3 acted the same way when you first met me" Drago commented. "That's totally different! Just because you looked like you'd eat us didn't mean you would!" Said Dan. "We'll have to let this all die down, and not give anyone more reasons to fear Bakugan... right, Dan?" Asked Lia, bringing up Drago's... _window_ of opportunity. "I know, Lia! I said it was an accident!" Dan defended himself.

While they walked down the road, Miss Kravitz was watching them come down the street, hiding behind a corner ahead. "Hmhm... do you _really_ understand?" She said to herself. As the AO approached, she 'accidentally' bumped into Wynton. "Oh, excuse me" she 'apologized'. She actually bumped into Wynton hard enough to make him fall over and knock Trox out of his pocket. "Ow, a little gentler, please Wyn-? Huh? Where am I? Wynton? WYNTON!" Trox called out. "Trox? Trox, where are you?" Asked Wynton, getting up and checking his pockets. Feeling nothing, he got a little nervous and followed the sound of Trox's voice.

Because the AO turned around, they didn't see Miss Kravitz pull out the same pistol-like gadget and...

PING!

Trox was under a car... more accurately, the car was on top of him! It couldn't balance properly and fell off the Dino's head with a crash, and the car alarm went off. Running out of a store was a man carrying groceries. "M-My new car... i-it had heated seats and butterfly doors!" Cried the man, dropping his stuff and breaking down. Trox looked both embarrassed and sorry, he didn't mean too. "I'm sorry sir, it was an..."

CRUNCH!

Making the situation worse, Trox accidentally stepped on the broken car... at least the alarm shut off. "Oops" was all he had to say. If the man wasn't crying before, he sure was balling now. "He didn't mean it, sir. Honest!" Wynton tried to apologize on Trox's behalf, but the man glared at him. "You lousy kids and your dumb toys!" He said, getting his things and storming off.

Wynton and Trox felt terrible, so Lia took the boys a local fair for some goodies, that'd cheer anyone up! "Ah, Miss Venegas. How can I help you, today?" Asked a baker inside a pastry stand. "Hi, Mister Phil-Barry. (**AN:** Heh, see what I did there?) One vanilla cake, please" Lia smiled. "Coming right up" the baker smiled back. The AO watched as the baker made they're special treat. The kids' eyes started sparkling and their mouths began to water, forgetting all about the trouble from earlier even if it was just for a while. "A little more whipped cream... a little bit more... mmmmmmmm! That looks GOOOOOOOOOD!" Said Lia.

"Alright, that'll be $9.00" said Mister Phil-Barry. Lia pulled the money out and handed it to the man...

PING! BUMP! SPLAT!

**Dan **and **Wynton**: LIA!

**Lia**: MY CAKE!

Both boys helped Lia back up, the poor girl landed face-first into the cake since she had to lean inside the stand. She also had frosting all over her face. "G-Gorthion? What happened?" She asked, noticed her partner was in his real form all of a sudden. One of his fists accidentally pushed Lia over, his other fist... "MY STOVE! I HAD BROWNIES IN THERE!" Cried Mister Phil-Barry. Gorthion's other fist not only went smack through the stand, but also bent the oven the baker used. "Uh... sorry, sir" Gorthion amended.

Behind a second stand, was Miss Kravitz, smirking at her handiwork.

Later on, several people held picket signs and walked around chanting: _no more_ _Bakugan_; with Miss Kravitz leading the charge. "Ok, this is getting way out of hand" said Dan. "But why is this happening? Bakugan don't go big for no reason" said Lia. "Any ideas why, Trox?" Asked Wynton. "No, none of us have the slightest idea" said Trox, unable to provide an answer. "I was thinking it had something to do with your worlds magnetic field; but it that was true, then why is it only certain Bakugan and not all of us at once?" Drago observed. "This's never happened to us before... then again, we don't normally look like this" said Gorthion, referring to his ball form, as back on Vestroia they never has these small forms before.

-BREAK-

_Back at the AO clubhouse..._

"Guys, were losing subscribers fast!" Exclaimed Lia. "What did you expect, we haven't uploaded to our channel at all today" said Wynton. "Then we NEED to get an AO video out, A-S-A-P!" Said Lia. Since adults began protesting against the Bakugan, it's been harder to try and battle without them crashing the party... even the parks weren't safe, why did adults have to ruin everything?

On the table, the Bakugan were moving around, doing a mock battle. "Hmmm... maybe we can" said Dan, getting an idea. Outside, he and his friends set up a small Bakugan ball-sized arena that looked allot like the battlefield the Power Rangers used during Megazord fights. This was actually a Hollywood-style trick that was used in real life, so who's to say the AO couldn't pull it off? "Well, it kinda feels like we're brawling" said Trox. "How's it look on camera?" Asked Drago. He was a little skeptical at first, but standing within the homemade battlefield changed his tune. Sure it wouldn't be real, but he's seen Lia edit the videos in _A Doe's Bee Photo Store_ (or something like that)... if anyone can make it LOOK real, it'd be her.

Lia smiled, checking the scene with her phone to make sure it was good. While it wasn't ideal, it'll still work. "It's gonna look REALLY cool. Alright, get ready" said Lia. Getting on top of the tallest box-building, Drago and the other Bakugan got ready to jump down and start doing what they do best! Lia then started counting down. "Ok. Rolling in 3... 2..."

PING! CRUNCH!

Out of the blue, the Bakugan changed into their true forms again, standing on top of each other like a totem pole. From top to bottom; the order was Cyndeous, Drago, Trox, Howlkor and Gorthion. It was almost like a Bakugan Leaning Tower of Pisa, the aliens swaying back and forth trying to find balance. "Guys! You ok?!" Asked Dan. "We're fine... whoa! We're on top of this! Eeek!" Called Drago. "Hey, whats going on there?" Asked Cyndeous, pointing in the distance with his sword.

From their vantage point, he and Drago saw Bakugan after Bakugan in their true forms all over town! Many of them were around houses, either inside and wearing roof hats; or some destroyed yards and driveways with their massive feet. "What's going on up there?" Asked Gorthion. "Bakugan... everywhere! Why is this happening, and why now?" Answered Drago, relaying what he and Cyndeous saw.

PING!

They suddenly changed back to ball form. "Now we're balls again?" Asked Howlkor. "This just gets weirder and weirder" said Cyndeous. "Now you've gone and done it. Like I said, Bakugan CAN'T be trusted" said Miss Kravitz, coming on the scene and standing with a few protesters, including... "Mom, dad?" Asked the AO in unison, their parents succumbing to the distrust disease. "Dan... I know how hard this must be for you, but you have to give your Bakugan to Miss Kravitz" said Mrs Kouzo, as nicely as she could. "WHAT?! But mom, it's not the Bakugans' fault! Somethings wrong with them, this was all a little accident" Dan said, trying to defend the Bakugan.

"Really? Little? Was destroying my hometown a little accident too? Listen, kids; your Bakugan are now illegal to own, so you must give them to me" said Miss Kravitz. "NO! You can't make me! Mom, dad; how could you let this crazy lady do this? Drago didn't mean what he did to our house!" Dan said, starting to tear up a little and feeling betrayed by the 2 people he loved the most. Miss Kravitz took out a document from her vest and showed it to the kids. "But the mayor CAN. As of today, Bakugan are banned from use and distribution by order of the mayor himself. So I'll ask you nicely one more time, give me... your Bakugan" said Miss Kravitz, holding the signed paper with the mayors signature at the bottom, officially illegalizing Bakugan.

"You heard her, give those little devils to Miss Kravitz right now!" Said one of the protesters. "NO! NEVER! Grrr..." Dan said, eyeing Drago. "Dan, WAIT! THAT'S NOT A GOOD..." Drago tried to warn him, but the young boy was too emotional to think clearly or register Drago's warning. "BAKUGAN, BRAWL!" Dan, tears falling down his face, threw Drago, not caring what would happen. If he was gonna be separated from his best friend, he won't go down without a fight no matter what anyone says! Drago popped open and landed near the feet of the adults, making them reel back in fear except Miss Kravitz...

...

...

...

"What?" Drago asked aloud, looking down at himself in confusion. Now for some reason, he wouldn't change into his real form when thrown by his brawler. Dan's father was the one to pick him up and hand him to Miss Kravitz. "Here you go, ma'am. Forgive my son for his rude behavior" he said. His actions were followed by Wynton's and Lia's parents, demanding their children to hand over their Bakugan to the lady. There was nothing the AO could do, but just sadly surrender. With the Bakugan in her possession, Miss Kravitz took out a suitcase and stored the Bakugan inside, locking it up and walking away with it... smiling evilly.

What no one saw, was some kind of drone watching the entire thing. On the screen of an office; was the reflection of a man with blue hair, yellow glasses with a matching yellow scarf, and a black coat. Tapping the screen on the desk, the top screen changed to a satellite and he typed in some codes. As he did, the satellite's systems began sending him error messages... but he ignored them.

-BREAK-

After the AO lost their Bakugan, they just sat in their clubhouse in depression. With their Bakugan gone, there was nothing else they could do. It felt like a part of them was torn out of their body and thrown to the ground before being stomped on. Lia figured some cartoons would help, but their show was interrupted by a Breaking News segment, talking about how a satellite was falling from the sky and based on its trajectory, it would crash into Los Volmos!

"This is bad! We gotta get home and outta here!" Said Lia. "Grab as much as you can and lets go, NOW!" Said Wynton. Dan just stared at the TV, taking in its words. "Hey, guys?" He asked, getting his friends' attention. "If we can save Los Volmos... we can become true heroes, not just some internet icons" he continued. "Dan! Are you insane? We're just kids, not rocket scientists!" Said Lia. "Who needs a rocket... when we got Bakugan? If we can convince Miss Kravitz to give us back Drago and the others, we can save the town!" Said Dan, telling them his plan.

"Even if we could, we got no idea were she is! How we supposed to find her?" Asked Wynton. Dan gave a grin, pulled something out of his pocket and uncrumpled it... it was one of the posters that Miss Kravitz made to ban Bakugan. "Easy... we follow her scent" he said, eyeing Lightning in Lia's arms. The first reaction Wynton and Lia had was to tell Dan to just evacuate, but did see a ray of hope in Dan's plan. Smiling and nodding to each other, Lia put Lightning down and the dog smelled the poster. "_*sniff. sniff, sniff, sniff*_ RUFF! RUFF, RUFF, RUFF, RUFF!" Barked Lightning, running to the door and scratching it to get out. Smiling at each other again, they let the dog out and followed him, bond for Miss Kravitz's whereabouts.

-BREAK-

"Ma'am! MA'AM, PLEASE! CAN'T WE TALK THIS OVER? LET US OUT, LET US OUT!" Cried Drago, trying to reason with Miss Kravitz. Whether he was ignored or wasn't heard was lost on the Dragonoid. "It's no use, Drago. This is our fate it seems" said Trox, sadly. "I hate to admit it, but Trox is right. The humans are scared, they want to protect their young" said Cyndeous. "Can this lady PLEASE stop swing these cages back and forth? I feel funny" moaned Gorthion. He and the other Bakugan were still inside Miss Kravitz's suitcase. "Then say 3 feet away from me" said Howlkor.

Just then, they all heard sounds coming from outside, it was Miss Kravitz's voice. "... satellite falling? Just more... Miss Dusk... who cares... this town anyway?" She said, though it was hard to hear her clearly due to the constant swaying of the suitcase and the muffled effect it made. "What did she say?" Asked Howlkor. "Satellite? Falling?... _*gasp*_ DAN! MISS KRAVITZ, PLEASE! IF THE TOWN'S IN DANGER, WE CAN HELP! LET US GO!" Cried out Drago. He didn't know what a satellite was; but if it was falling, it might crash into the town! "HOLD... Kravitz, please... our Bakugan" came a familiar voice that Drago recognized immediately.

_A minute earlier..._

"A satellite falling? Just more nonsense the media spills out. But I have the Bakugan for Miss Dusk now, so who cares what happens to this town anyway?" Said Miss Kravitz, walking down the sidewalk and looking down at her prize. "HOLD UP!" Said a voice. Looking ahead, she saw those 3 brats and they're dumb dog again! How did they find her? "Ugh, you again" she growled to herself. "Miss Kravitz, please. Give us back our Bakugan" Dan asked her. "Oh sure, no problem" she said, sarcastically. "Wait, seriously?" Asked Dan, dense to her sarcasm. "NO, YOU IDIOT! THESE BAKUGAN ARE MINDLESS ANIMALS THAT HAVE NO PLACE IN HUMAN SOCIETY!" Said Miss Kravitz, insulting the kids and the Bakugan. She also kept the act up for good measure.

"Argh... look, lady. I know you don't like Bakugan, but the town's in danger! We're the only ones' we can save it, but we need our Bakugan!" Said Dan, now getting annoyed at Miss Kravitz's stubbornness. "As much fun your imaginary adventure sounds, I have somewhere to be. Now out of my way!" Said Miss Kravitz, shoving her way past the AO. As she did, she dropped a pistol-like device from her suit pocket. Wynton went over to pick it up. "Hey, miss. You dropped your... WHOA!" He said, accidentally pushing the button on the back. It fired a beam that hit the suitcase and...

PING! CRACK!

The suitcase broke into thousands of pieces, and the Bakugan trapped inside appeared back to normal size around the humans. "We're back to normal?" Asked Drago while looking at himself, still confused. "DRAGO!" Dan called up to him, thankful he was ok. "Dan! Did you summon us?" Asked Drago, glad to be back but wondering who released them. Wynton stared at the device in his hands, processing what just happened. He needed to confirm it. "Hmmmm... hold still, Trox!" He said, aiming the device. "Huh?" Asked the dinosaur, turning to his partner...

PING!

Trox was now airborne. Once he realized this, he flapped his arms but still ended up hitting the ground. "OW! Oooooh, you promised no more pranks" said Trox, but then he looked at his arm. He was in ball form again! "Wait... how did...?" He asked, super confused. This reaction was shared with Drago and the other Bakugan, they couldn't believe what they just saw. Lightning barked up at the device Wynton just used. "So... that object..." said Drago. "Forced us in and out of ball form?" Asked Howlkor, as he and everyone else put the pieces together. "... It was you! You've been controlling the...! Hey. Where'd she go?" Said Wynton, about to tell the lady off, but she was now nowhere to be seen. Miss Kravitz ran off while the group was distracted.

A clawed hand gently took the device from Wynton. "That's not important right now," said Drago, crushing the pistol-like object in his hand. "That lady said something about a falling satellite, whatever that is. What's our next move, Dan?" Drago continued, awaiting further instruction from his partner. "We evacuate everyone in Los Volmos," said Dan, taking a look up at the sky, seeing what looked like a shooting star in the distance. "And we don't have much time!" He resumed. Drago put his hand down for everyone to get on. "You got it! Hop on!" He said, lifting the AO to his back once they stepped onto his hand. He flew off into the distance; with the others following behind him.

...

...

...

**Trox**: _(hops and runs)_ WAIT! STILL IN BALL FORM HERE!

-BREAK-

Back in the town, the AO's Bakugan helped get everyone to a safe zone. "Drago, Cyndeous! Take as many people as possible into the hills!" Ordered Dan, his 2 Bakugan scooping up people. This included Dan's parents, who were shocked to say thank you (they were grateful however). "Easy does it, Trox. Lotta humans around here" said Wynton, having Trox carry as many humans on his back into the safe zone. "Ruff. Ruff" said Lightning, telling Howlkor to help couples with children/babies. "Hey, guys? What do I do with these long, yellow creatures?" Asked Gorthion, with 2 school buses in his arms. "There called buses, Gorthion. Be careful with them..." said Drago, but then remembered something Dan told him. Pointing to the Haos ape. "And don't battle them."

Normal evacs usually take hours; but thanks to the Bakugan, it took a mere 7 minutes. Good thing too, cause the falling satellite was closing in on the town. Drago arrived on the hill after taking one last sweep through the town. "Is that everyone?" He asked Dan. "Yeah, Drago! We did..." He cheered, but noticed Drago looking up at the sky. After a few seconds of staring at the falling machine, he made his decision and stretched his wings. "Where ya going, Drago?" Asked Dan, making Drago halt. "To stop that satellite" he said, turning his neck to face Dan. "I'm going with ya!" He said, getting ready to climb up Drago's tail, but the dragon moved it away.

"No, Dan. It's too dangerous. I won't have you getting hurt!" Drago said. "Come on! Don't blow me off, Drago! I helped you before, I'll do it again!" Said Dan. "But that, was a _battle_... _this_, is not. This is life or death, I'm not risking your well-being again" said Drago. "I know, your my Guardian, I'm your partner... but that makes me just as responsible for you as you are for me! I'm not your master, I'm your friend... we're in this together, right?" Asked Dan. He and Drago kept their eyes locked on each other for several long moments.

...

...

...

"... right" said Drago, defeated. He knew better than to argue with Dan. Once the kid set his mind on something, nothing'll change it. Putting his tail back, Dan climbed up to Drago's head. "Ready, Drago?" He asked. "Yeah!" Drago said. Stretching out his wings again, he knelt to take a leap...

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Hearing that yelled caused Drago to flinch and pause his movement. Dan looked down behind Drago to see his mom and dad, the mother was the one to call to him. "Dan Kouzo, get off that dragon right now!" She said. She did hear what the dragon had spoke to Dan about and she found his actions noble, but there was no way in heck she'd allow her son to go that far. "MOOOOOOOM! We're trying to save Los Volmos here!" Dan whined, a little embarrassed his mom would tell him 'no' at a time like this. "Not on my watch, your not! Get down this instant!" She called again, a little more stern this time. "Mom, you don't understand! Drago and I are the only ones we can do this!" Said Dan, bringing up the fact that no current Bakugan here other than Drago could fly.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU ARE NOT RIDING THAT DRAGON INTO THE PATH OF A FALLING SATELLITE AND THAT'S FINAL!" She said, both angry that her son was arguing with her and concerned about his safety, she was her sweet little boy after all. "Son, listen to your mother and get off the Charizard, that's _not_ a request" said Mister Kouzo. "ARGH! GUYS! I'M NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE! I'M TRYING TO SAVE THE TOWN, OUR HOME, FROM DANGER!" Said Dan, he and his parents kept going back and forth.

Drago pinched in-between his horn, this was getting a little ridiculous, but he did understand that Dan's mom and dad were just trying to protect him. "Excuse me?" He asked, getting the attention of the arguing trio. "Misses Kouzo, I get your afraid of losing your son... and of me. Your not alone in that boat. When me and the other Bakugan were brought to this world, I had no idea what to do. I was scared... afraid I wouldn't survive... but your son saved my life, twice! And I'll be darned if I let ANYTHING happen to him. That sounds strange coming from a giant I'd imagine, but at least your in your own world. I get it... you fear things you don't understand, and Miss Kravitz used that against you. I'm terribly sorry, and I speak for ALL Bakugan, about that mishap" Drago said, he then held out his hand, and dropped the now broken device Miss Kravitz used.

"She was controlling us, forcing us out of our ball forms and indirectly wrecking havoc across town. I had no control over my actions, and that's something I'll carry and regret the rest of my days, setting a bad first impression on my partner's parents that are clearly loving individuals. I've seen the way you care and raise him, your son has become a one-of-a-kind soul that I've been privileged to meet, one so brave and very pure. So as a new member of this world, I'll make it my mission to protect him and those he loves; even with my life. I don't expect you to believe me, but if you can't trust me... at least trust your son" said Drago.

Both Kouzo parents looked in surprise at what they just heard, no one had ever spoken about their son in such a way. Dan has grown up so fast, it seemed like just yesterday they were changing his diapers. Misses Kouzo just looked up at the dragon, trying to find a hint of deceit, but found none and just kept staring.

...

...

...

"Promise you'll bring him back" she said. "... I promise" said Drago. Nodding her head, she allowed Dan to save the day. Drago once again stretched out his wings, knelt down, and leaped off the ground; creating a strong wind during takeoff that blew in the faces of the Kouzo parents. Everyone in the hills could only watch as Dan and Drago headed for a collision course with the giant falling satellite. Lia's mom, the news reporter, had her camera crew zoom in and shoot the entire thing. "We got a live update, loyal viewers! As we speak, it seems a Bakugan known as a Dragonoid is flying straight for the weather satellite as its falling over Los Volmos! Its an amazing sight too see, but even this reporter has to ask; what is that brave Bakugan going to do?"

Up in the sky, Dan and Drago approached the falling machine. "We only got one shot at this! Make it count, Drago!" Said Dan. "Ready when you are! Just say the word, Dan!" said Drago. Dan and him remained silent, keeping their eyes locked on to the target 2000 feet ahead.

...

...

...

1000 feet...

...

...

...

700 feet...

...

...

...

500 feet...

...

...

...

250 feet...

"NOW! **TWISTING INFERNO**!" Ordered Dan. Building up fire in his mouth, Drago launched his signature attack with a mighty roar. It hit the large piece of technology head-on, making an explosion. Drago then grabbed Dan quickly and turned around, letting some small bits that didn't burn up from the atmosphere or the fireball hit his back, keeping Dan out of harm's way. "Are you ok, Dan? Nothing broken?" He asked. "... that... was... AWESOME! Can we do that again?" Said Dan. "Your unbelievable" Drago chuckled.

FLOOSH!

OH NO! Half of the satellite's body wasn't destroyed, shocking Dan and Drago as it shot past them! "Oh no!" Said Dan. "Hang on! RAH!" Said Drago, putting Dan back on his head and diving towards the falling weather receiver. Firing another **Twisting Inferno** or any other attack was out of the question, for if he missed... damage from a weather tracking system would be the LAST thing those below had to worry about!

Back on the ground, everyone saw Drago's noble deed, but it was kind of hard to cheer for him when a piece of burning metal was still falling at them. "Incoming!" Said Cyndeous. "I got this, **Drum Waaaaaaaaaaave**!" Said Gorthion, launching an attack of his own to take care of the rest of the satellite... but it just split into 3 more pieces. "Uh... oops" sweatdropped Gorthion. "Cover your ears, everyone! **Sonic Uproar**!" Said Trox, telling the humans to cover their ears (which they did) and powered up to release a powerful roar. "**Prismatic Volt**!" Said Howlkor, following Trox's lead. "**Sword Barrage**! HYAH!" Said Cyndeous, also doing what he could to help.

WHOOSH! BLAM! KA-BOOM!

A three of the Bakugan's attacks hit their target, creating a huge cloud of black smoke... but out shot a large camera lens that somehow survived the onslaught of attacks. It was directly above a group of humans, with Dan's parents in it! They cried in fear as they closed their eyes, bracing for the impact as the shadow of the machine loomed over them...

...

...

...

No impact came. Opening their eyes, Dan's parents saw the very Bakugan that they feared seeing in their house... Drago's tail was wrapped around the device, stopping it dead in its tracks as he flapped wings to stay airborne. "This is... heavier than it looks... RAH!" He said and with a mighty heave, he used his tail to toss the camera as high as his remaining strength would allow. Landing and stomping in front of the group of humans protectively, and with a loud roar, he unleashed a** Flame Wave**. The camera lens began to fall and it looked like it would hit Drago, but he kept the beam going, grunting as he struggled to do so. The wave of Pyrus energy slowed disintegrated the large NASA equipment, until it completely vanished as it was an inch away from crashing into the brave Dragonoid.

It was over, the danger was over. All the human adults just stared in shock, their minds converting everything that had happened. His chest losing its glow, Drago slumped to his knees, one on the ground and one holding him up. The dragon was panting up a storm, he had used every ounce of power to not only make it in time to stop the satellite, but then toss it and burn it to protect those below. Dan slid down Drago's tail like a slide, making eye contact as he called Drago's name in worry. "Drago? Drago, you ok!" He asked. "Ha... ha... not... important... is everyone... alright?" Asked Drago. Dan looked around, and took a quick head count, everyone was here and unharmed. "Yeah, Drago. You did it" said Dan. "No Dan... WE did it... together" said Drago, making a fist. He had seen Wynton and Dan do this a few times, they called it a 'fist bump'. Dan saw what Drago was doing, and returned it, both smiling.

Dan parents watched the scene unfold, and the wife couldn't help but smile herself. "Uh, uuuuuuuuuuuuh" went Drago, his eyes closing. Before the dragon crashed on the ground, he lit up and shrunk, changing into a closed ball and bouncing off the ground twice before going motionless. Misses Kouzo's heart skipped a beat seeing this, was he ok?

"Talk about an explosive finale, dear viewers. As you've all seen, Los Volmos has been saved from destruction by the brave Dragonoid Bakugan. According to our sources, he is a member of a young group of kids calling themselves the Awesome Ones..." said Lia's mom, talking into her camera for her news channel. "DAN! I'm so glad your safe!" Cried Misses Kouzo, running over and giving her son a big hug while shedding tears. "Uh... I'm ok, mom. Drago was there for me" said Dan, blushing out of embarrassment. Misses Kouzo let her son go and stood up. "That reminds me, is he ok?" She asked, surprising Dan. "He's um, right here" he said, getting Drago's closed ball out of his pocket and holding him in his palm.

Curious, Miss Kouzo began tapping the little sphere a few times, then it popped out to reveal Drago, making her jump slightly. "Uh... morning already? Wha-, whoa!" He said, still a little out of it, but then woke up upon being lifted. "MOM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Asked Dan, not understanding what his mother was up to. He saved the town, what more did people need to prove this was all a big misunderstanding? "And thank you, Drago; for protecting my son" she said, sweetly. Then...

SMOOCH!

The top of Drago's head was kissed. "Uhhhhhhh... y-y-y-your welcome, ma'am" said Drago, blushing and caught off guard by the display. "EWWWWWWWW!" Went the AO. With the town saved, the people held up some leftover posters from the protest, and ripped them in half; the pieces of paper blowing in the breeze like a distant memory.

-BREAK-

"So... Los Volmos was in a state of panic... and you lost the Bakugan, how?" Asked a woman in a darkened office. She appeared to be in her late 40's or early 50's, with an odd hairstyle (**AN:** I know her bio says she's in her 20's, but that looks like BS to me). It looked like she had 2 wings on her head. "Yes, Miss Benton. Everything was going according to plan... then that satellite fell from the sky and I was corned by these 3 brats. Their dog attacked me, and they took the device you gave me to take back their Bakugan. There was nothing more I could do, it wasn't my fault!" Miss Kravitz lied to save her bacon, but the woman she spoke too gave her a glare that even scared a hardened army veteran.

"... humph. Very well. I'll overlook your neglectfulness, _this_ time" said Benton. "Neglectful? B-But, Miss Dusk ma'am, I..." Miss Kravitz tried again, be she was given another glare. "I'm sorry, would you like your pay cut next?" Benton Dusk said, rudely. "N-No ma'am. M-My apologizes. I-I'll round the EXIT team and... I'll just... be going" stuttered Miss Kravitz, shutting her mouth before it gets her into more trouble and leaving the room. Now alone, Benton Dusk looked at her laptop, which showed Dan and Drago saving the day. "Regardless... it looks like those... Awesome Ones, was it? They're going to be as annoying as their choice of name... especially you, Daniel Kouzo."


	6. Chapter 6

Its been... a little over a year since this was last updated, so sorry. Here's a sneak peak at whats too come.

The plot of this episode will be similar to canon, with my own spin on it, as well as development. In the OG series, each battler had a bond with their main battling Bakugan, as well as their friends Bakugan, making them almost family. This was the "full utilization" the fics summary was taking about, so enjoy the show! You might experience flashbacks of emotional moments from the OG series, as the battle in this chapter is supposed to do just that, and bring the AO together in a different way. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Silly Pegatrix, Tricks Are For Kids (Sneak Peak)**

One Friday after school, the AO hung out at their clubhouse. Updating their YouTube channel, showing the Bakugan more 'internet legends', etc. One such legend was a guy holding a clock and shouting "it's time to stop". While Dan and Wynton laughed their butts off... "I don't get it" said Drago, bluntly. "How can you not? He's screaming time and stop, while shaking a clock! It's hilarious!" Said Dan in-between laughs. Drago and Trox just looked at the screen, trying to piece together the 'joke'. "... but time DOESN'T stop" said Trox.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

Getting a knock on the AO Clubhouse, a butler walked inside when the AO's answered it. "Uh... hello? Can we help you?" Asked Wynton, at a loss for words. "Good day, Awesome Ones. Would there happen to be a Miss Vegegas present today?" Asked the butler, bowing respectfully. The AO's were stunned, they've only seen butlers in movies, and this one copied them down to a 'T'! "Um... yes? Can I help you?" Asked Lia. She was a little used to this sort of treatment since her mother was the towns #1 reporter (and famous in general), but this was the first time a butler of all things talked to her like this!

"I've come to deliver a message from Miss China Riot" said the Butler, pulling out a contract. All it needed now was signature. "China Riot?" Asked Wynton. "Who's that?" Asked Dan. "She sounds like a real riot" said Drago, on Dan's shoulder. "Yes, Miss Riot can be a quite a handful. Regardless, she's requested your acquaintance; Miss Vegegas. For she would like to engage in a Bakugan Battle" said the butler, handing Lia the contract. "Please sign on the doted line and she'll agree to battle with you" the butler continued. "But... if she wants to battle, why would she need to agree to her own challenge?" Asked Howlkor, on the table. "Humans have very strange customs" said Cyndeous, who was next to him.

"She must be pretty good if she's challenging me" said Lia, signing the contract without giving it a read. "And you said Dan was full of himself..." muttered Gorthion, also on the shoulder of his partner. "What was that?" Asked Lia, glaring at her Bakugan. "Um... nothing" Gorthion quivered, closing himself up. Lia handed the signed contract back to the butler, who placed it in his suit and gave a bow. "Thank you kindly, Awesome Ones. I will escort you tomorrow to the meeting place, 11:00 sharp. We shall see you then" he said, exiting the premises.

-BREAK-

The day of the battle...

"His appointment was today?! C-Can't you cancel it and reschedule?" Asked Dan, having forgotten that today was Lightning's annual checkup with the vet, which the dog hated. So much so, that Mister Kouzo had to put him in a small cage that one could carry before he left for work. "Sorry, Dan. But if I don't take him today, I'll still be charged for an office visit" said Mrs Kouzo, picking up the cage with Lightning whimpering all the while.

"So... you still pay for something, even if you don't show up to get it?" Asked Drago. "Yes, unfortunately" said Mrs Kouzo. "And even if you cancel it?" Asked Cyndeous. "Yes..." said Mrs Kouzo, sighing. She wasn't annoyed at the Bakugan, but rather how unfair the system was on her. "This world truly is strange" said Howlkor. "Sounds unfair to me" said Drago. While the Bakugan still didn't understand he concept of currency, they at least knew how hard it was to come by. For it to be taken away so easily seemed wrong and unfair. "Tell that to our insurance..." Mrs Kouzo sighed again. She was thankful the Bakugan were sympathetic... to think she wanted these creatures outlawed all because of some crazy rich Asian.

They also helped with the housework funny enough; though clothes and dishwashing was a hassle because they'd sometimes get stuck in the drain of the sink or trapped in the clothes while they spun in the wash machine (thankfully it was NEVER the dryer). One thing they were good at was makeshift ladders when her husband needed help on the gutters... and the silly man fell off one time, but thank the lord Drago was there.

Mrs Kouzo began to leave the house, when Howlkor followed behind her. "You guys go ahead, I'll keep Lightning company" he said, following the mother outside to her car. From inside, Dan and the remaining Bakugan heard (and sweatdropped) at the following conversation:

"Oh, your joining me, Howlkor?"

"Dan and the others will be more than enough. Besides, Lightning needs me."

"Ruff!"

"Ok, would you like too sit in the front again?"

"YES! PLEASE CAN I? Can I stick my heads out of the window again too?"

-BREAK-

Like the butler said, he picked them up at precisely 11am, the white limo he drove was waiting for them. The AO's enjoyed the ride, they've never ridden in a stylish car before... the Bakugan didn't understand however. Why didn't they just walk? Are they devolving THAT much? Don't get the Bakugan wrong, some technology they understand. Cell Phones: instant contact over long distances. TV: keeps the entire world in touch despite different landmasses or "countries" as they called them (they wished they had this "TV" thing back on Vestroia, would make communication SO much easier). Even something as dumb as an escalator they accepted... it was hard hopping up stairs as a ball.

The butler keep driving until they were on the outskirts of town... in the middle of a canyon! In this canyon however, was some kind of square arena with huge towering walls. "We're here" said the butler, rolling the cabin window down and then back up as he exited the car to provide 'carryout service' by opening the door for his passengers. Once they were out, they followed the butler inside the arena. In the very back; was a young girl that looked no more than 6 or 7 years old. She pink eyes and hair with yellow spots of varying sizes, along with pigtails and a red-black dress. She also wore leggings for some reason... but at first glance; she appeared to be a well-mannered, cute girl... the bunny doll however was another story.

"AH! Hi, Lia! Oh, and see you brought the rest of the AO's too. Although your team name could just some work, welcome to my homemade Bakugan Stage" said the girl, cheerfully. This must be China Riot the butler spoke of. Didn't he say she was a handful? She seems ok too... wait, what did she just say?!

"Finally, someone agrees" muttered Drago. "What was that, Drago?" Asked Dan. "What was what? I didn't say anything" Drago lied, calmly. "Um... thanks... I guess? So, your China Riot?" Asked Lia. "Yes ma'am. I'm a fan of yours, Lia. Your videos inspired me to get a Bakugan of my own" said Riot, sweetly. Despite her exterior, Lia sensed something was up with this kid... it was a girl thing, girls tend to read each others minds like that. "Ok... didn't you want to battle or something?" Asked Lia, controlling her temper. "In a minute, I'll just have one more cup of tea" she said with a smile. Her butler, who made his way over to her while she and Lia spoke, poured the young girl another cup from a small table she had next to her.

That smile however meant something else to Lia... this little pipsqueak was mocking her! Growing a forehead vein, Lia began stomping toward her. "YOU LITTLE...!" She said, but the boys (Bakugan included) held her back with nervous smiles. Taking the last sip of her tea and picking up her bunny doll, Riot spoke up. "OK! Ready! Let's have fun, DROME UP!"

**Battle Scene - Round 1:**

**Lia **and **Riot**: Bakugan, Brawl!

**Lia**: Hit'em hard, Gorthion!

**Gorthion**: ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAR!

**Riot**: Dazzle them, Pegatrix!

_Gorthion = 600 Gs, Pegatrix = 600 Gs_

The Bakugan summoned by Riot was something the AO had never seen before. It was the same Attribute as Gorthion, but it was a beautiful winged horse. The human AO members gasped in awe.

**Dan**: What is that Bakugan?

**Dragonoid (Drago)**: That's a Pegatrix. A Bakugan known for beauty and grace.

**Riot**: Got get'em, Pegatrix!

**Pegatrix**: NEIGH! (_gallops forward, horn ready to strike)_

**Lia**: **Body Guard**, Gorthion!

Gorthion does exactly what he's told and blocks Pegatrix's attack without difficulty.

**Riot**: **Energy Draw**.

Pegatrix's horn glows and suddenly, Gorthion's shield vanishes. Confused, Gorthion had no defense as Pegatrix the pulled her head back and stab him with her horn, the gorilla groaning in pain.

**Lia**: Gorthion!

_Gorthion = 400 Gs, Pegatrix = 600 Gs_

**Dan**: Hold on! How did Pegatrix get through Gorthion's shield?

**Wynton**: She must be a powerful Bakugan.

**Dragonoid (Drago)**: That's not it. She didn't break through at all... she absorbed it.

**Dan** and **Wynton**: Huh?

**Dragonoid (Drago)**: Pegatrix have the unique ability to drain the energy of an opponents attack or defense. While this won't increase their Power Level, it does increase their strength; and against a powerhouse such as Gorthion...

The Dragonoid needn't say more, both boys understood exactly what Drago was getting at. In basic terms, Pegatrix was turning Gorthion's power against him. Lia ordered Gorthion to attack Pegatrix, but the Pegasus merely dodged his punch by jumping back and taking to the sky.

**Riot**: **Wing Cutter**!

**Pegatrix**: NEIGH! _(Dives down with glowing wings, slicing Gorthion)_

_Gorthion = 100 Gs, Pegatrix = 600 Gs_

**Lia**: I need a BakuCore, fast! _(Looks around the field for a Haos BakuCore, which she happened to see a few feet away. She ran towards it to power-up Gorthion as quickly as possible. What Lia didn't notice was Riot's evil grinning face. Pressing the eye of her bunny doll, the BakuCore suddenly rose from out of Lia's reach)_ WHOA! What the...?

**Pegatrix**: NEIGH! _(Circles back around for another attack)_

**Gorthion**: _(sees Pegatrix coming and while it might be a long shot, he braced himself for impact by holding out his hands, opting to catch the flying pony if she got too close. One again however, Riot pressed the eye of her doll, and the metal floor dropped down, throwing Gorthion off balance)_ Whoa, what just...? _(couldn't finish due to Pegatrix attacking him again. He groans in pain as he's sliced again)_

_Gorthion = 0 Gs, Pegatrix = 600 Gs_

**End Battle Scene**

Something odd happened just now. Instead of returning to Lia, Gorthion went over to Riot in a flash of light. Lia was about to yell at the child to give her back her Bakugan, when Riot spoke first. "Oh, deary me. Looks like someone lost their Bakugan. We had a contract, can't be helped" said the little girl. "C-Contract?" Asked Lia. "You read it before signing, didn't you? We agreed this one-on-one battle where the loser hands over their Bakugan. No take backs!" Said Riot. Lia looked shocked, she agreed to this? "That would explain why the Drome sent Gorthion over to pinky" said Drago, causing the AO's to look at him in surprise. "But, I thought you said it made a dimensional pocket, like a picture" said Wynton. "It does. And like I said, it visualizes its surroundings... everything. Including any prior agreements" Drago explained, stunned the AO's further.

In basic terms, Drago was saying the Drome had a mind of its own. (**AN**: Personally, doesn't this sound more "Bakugan" than just a simple contract?)

This got Lia thinking. If the Drome knew about the deal between her and Riot, then maybe she could win Gorthion back? "Then I challenge you to a rematch, right now" said Lia, making Dan and Wynton flinch. Was this girl crazy? "Rematch? HA! You'll need a Bakugan for that!" Laughed Riot. Lia realized the little brat had a point and became sad, their was no way for her to win her partner back. Dan saw this, and stepped forward. "Then I'll challenge you instead, me and Drago" said Dan. "But Dan..." Lia began. "Gorthion is a member of the Awesome Ones, we can't leave him behind" said Dan.

"Heheh... another Bakugan for me? This is the best day, EVER!" Said Riot with an evil smiling face. "Bakugan...!" Dan was about to toss Drago in, but Lia quickly grabbed his hand. "DAN, WAIT!" She said. "I got Gorthion into this mess, I need to win him back" she continued. "But..." Dan tried to say. "PLEASE, DAN! Gorthion's my partner... let me save him. I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to Drago on my account... I have to do this on my own" said Lia, conveying her feelings.

Dan was a little conflicted. He wanted to help Lia, but was allowing her to use Drago a good idea? She also never battled with him before either. After thinking it over and trying to come to a decision, "Dan. If this is what Lia really wants, then I'm ok with it" said Drago. "A-Are you sure?" Asked Dan. "When I said I would be your Guardian... I meant each and every one of you. You 3 helped me when I was stranded in a strange world. Besides, Gorthion is one of us... the... Awesome Ones" said Drago, though he had to physically force himself to say the team name.

Honestly, what was wrong with Battle Brawlers?

After 5 painfully long seconds of silence. "... ok, Lia. Just be careful" said Dan. It appeared Drago's speech had a positive effect. Lia of course, while she requested this, didn't expect it too happen; and it showed as she didn't have an immediate reaction. Drago landed in her hand, but she was still struggling to accept what had just occurred. "Are you sure about this? W-What if, I lose again? What if...?" Lia asked, beginning to panic. "Lia" Drago said in an assertive voice. "You can do this... if I've learned anything spending time with you all, it's that your all talented individuals. You easily put together our battle videos, now it's time to put those skills to the test in actual battle... I believe in you" said Drago, closing up in preparation for being thrown.

"Aw, boo-hoo! Are you done with your sap-story yet?" Riot rudely butt-in. With renewed confidence, Lia clutched Drago.

**Battle Scene - Round #2:**

**Lia**: Bakugan... _(does her winking pose before throwing her Bakugan)_ Brawl!

**Dragonoid (Drago)**: ROAR! ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!

**Riot**: Ooooooh, a Dragonoid! Just what I always wanted! Bakugan, Brawl!

**Pegatrix**: NEIGH!

_Dragonoid = 600 Gs, Pegatrix = 600 Gs_

**Riot**: _(gets a BakuCore and tosses it to Pegatrix)_ Pegatrix, **Haos Laser**!

**Lia**: _(also gets a BakuCore, tossing it to Drago)_ **Twisting Inferno**!


End file.
